Dangerous Minds
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Alucard decides to play a few mind games with Integra. But what happens when the games turn to reality? Who will succumb first? Rated M for a reason...On temporary Hiatus.
1. Please tell me this is a dream!

**Hello minna-san! I just recently joined this lovely community and this is my first attempt so be kind! I look forward to meeting you all! Hellsing is one of my personal faves, so I hope I will not spoil it for you! Any comment and correction is welcome! But I think I babbled long enough... Enjoy^^**

**Warning**** :**** This contains adult content, so if you are minors****,**** I strongly suggest you do not read further or run the risk of being permanently traumatized!**

**Disclaimer :**** I ****do****not****own**** H****ellsing****in any way much to my dismay. Credits belong to Kouta Hirano for writing this masterpiece and inspiring the rest of us humble beings.**

The No Life King was, as always, sitting comfortably in a luxurious, velvet armchair in his chambers, holding a glass of the red liquid he so much enjoyed. As of late, his mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain dark-skinned, blond Englishwoman he had the pleasure of calling Master.

She was in her office upstairs, going through an enormous amount of documents that needed her approval. These days she was always overworking herself, giving him the chance to slip into her mind easily and relieve himself of his boredom … amongst other things. Of course, he inevitably paid a price for these "harmless" mind games of his, but overall that was actually pleasurable in its own way. Besides, no matter what she said, he knew she secretly enjoyed these games, even craved them.

There were times when her mind called him unconsciously, teasing him with images he had projected to her in dreams; which she was unable to erase from her memory no matter how hard she tried. _T__his _was one of these occasions. Amidst her strenuous work, Integra was thinking of him, awakening his mind and causing a sweet tightening sensation in his nether regions. Instantly, his mouth curved in a semblance of a smile, revealing fangs that had nothing to do with the content of his glass and all to do with the woman upstairs. Aaahhh, yes … how should he toy with her today?

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization and a member of the Protestant Knights, was in her office going through what seemed an endless amount of paperwork as usual. Although, lately she had to admit that she was rather thankful of this fact. It kept her mind from wandering to dangerous thoughts, courtesy of the tall, dark and handsome male she had confined in her basement. Yes, she was aware that some women would call that a fantasy, but that was most definitely not the case with her.

The infuriating, mind abusing vampire she had the "privilege" of calling her servant was clearly overstepping some boundaries these last few months. She understood fully, that since the low level vamps she assigned him for extermination were not giving him the satisfaction he craved, he was going to search elsewhere for that. Unfortunately, the elsewhere in this case meant her.

At the beginning she thought that she was imagining things. After all, being abstinent from sex did not mean she was clueless about it and had nothing to do with it. It just meant she usually had only herself and her imagination to play with. Lately, though, someone else was tampering with her imagination as well, making it impossible to differentiate between reality and fantasy anymore. She had tried all manners of punishment, but this game of his had yet to stop. After all, he was not a teenager you could simply ground to his room and cut his allowance.

What was interesting, though, was the fact that he _could_ draw pleasure from activities other than mayhem and dismemberment. The infuriating part was that she found those activities satisfying as well deep down and had a feeling that the bastard was aware of it. Speaking of the "devil", she must have dozed off long enough because an image of him, bent over above her, with his usual insane smile and knowing eyes, his lower body pressed dangerously close to hers, appeared in her mind. She knew the _exact_ moment when she was not alone in her thoughts anymore. Great, that was all that she needed right now … not!

"Master, put down that pen. I have something a lot more fun and satisfying for you to pay attention to. Not to mention, your hand is far better suited wrapped around it than what you're holding right now," he said huskily from behind her. At least, he had kept the pretense of still being in her office for now.

'_Th__is__i__s how it always start__s,'_ Integra thought annoyed. Seriously though, he could do better than that cheesy line. Even so, that sensual voice of his so intimately close wreaked havoc with her self restraint. For all she cared, he could be talking about the weather and still manage to make her feel all hot and bothered.

"Alucard, if you don't stop with this lame innuendo, the specific part of your anatomy you are referring to will get the attention it deserves … and not in a good way," she threatened him with a stern voice.

A low purr came out of his mouth along with his next line.

"I assure you, Master, anything you will do to it will be well perceived," he replied in a sinfully erotic tone, while he was starting to harden just by the sound of her voice.

'_O__h__...yes, we have officially stepped in the land of no return,__'_ Integra thought, sighing deeply. Judging by his wicked smile and the look he was giving her, like she was a birthday present he couldn't wait to unwrap and play with, there was no way he was leaving her alone now; which was just ridiculous, considering all of this took part in her mind. He wasn't even there in the room with her…

"Do not start gloating so soon, servant. It's not even noon yet and you are being awfully energetic. Go back to sleep and stop bothering me!" Integra commanded with authority.

'_In fact, how about you never wake up again__!'_ she thought wryly. Seriously, she couldn't handle any more of him right now. Like trying to save England from bloodthirsty monsters, one of which was locked in her basement on probation, and picking constant fights with that Vatican prick was not enough to keep her busy. But, noooo … he had to have his candy when he wanted it like a 5 year old brat. Maybe a vacation was not such a bad idea after all. She knew just where to go. She heard Australia was great in the summer. She could lie in the beach for hours with her favorite book, and he could suffer all kinds of hell under the scorching sun as far as she was concerned; if he decided to follow her.

"Aahhh … but what better entertainment than bothering you, Master. Besides, if you are going to compare me to a 5 year old, may I remind you that it was you fantasizing about my candy a few minutes ago that lured me here? In the end, who's bothering who, Integra?" he returned with a Cheshire grin.

'_Oh__,__ things __a__re not looking good__,'_ she thought alarmed. He had actually dared to use her name instead of her title, meaning he was prepared to forget his position, placing her under him in rank and more importantly … under him; in all kinds of positions. That was supposed to be _bad_, right? No, correction; it should piss her off. Then, why was she secretly starting to enjoy this? No, her heart racing was because she was getting angry and not because she was getting aroused by his words.

'_Get a grip on yourself__and show him who's running this show__!'_ Integra commanded to herself. At least she hoped it was still her by the end of this insanity he called "entertainment."

"Do not delude yourself, Alucard. The only thing I'm thinking about you is how to punish this clear disrespect of yours towards me. Who gave you permission to call me anything other than Master and invade my private thoughts?" she asked with a haughty look.

'_Hmm … she __is__ feeling the pressure already__,'_ he thought amused. He knew exactly what to do to push her even more towards the edge.

Closing in from behind, he leaned towards her neck and whispered close to her ear with a sultry tone, "How exactly do you plan on punishing me, Integra? Since it's taking you such a long time to think of a suitable torture, how about I help you? After all you should know by now that I excel at that."

As expected, she shivered and almost moaned at that. But, he was not going to let her go that easily.

"Let me show you how it's done," he said huskily and, before she had time to react, her world became dark.

'_He blindfolded me, the bloody bastard actually blindfolded me,__'_Integra thought with shock. Now that was new. In all their previous little sessions he was assertive and highly provocative, but in the end, it all had been suggestions and images created through illusion. Only this time, it felt real; so real that she had the thought, if she didn't find a way to stop him now, things were going to get really dangerous fast.

Greeting her teeth, she raised her hands to remove the silk scarf that covered her eyes, but as she was about to touch it, he caught them and pulled them behind her chair, securing her there still in a sitting position. When she tried to move them, she discovered that they, too, were bound together with something that resembled leather. Great, now all that left were her legs and she would be completely immobile, unable to move even an inch. As she was about to protest, using a vocabulary that no respectable woman should ever use in her life, she heard his voice in her mind rather than with her ears.

'I have no intention of binding your legs, Integra. I have far greater plans for them and, even if you do manage to escape, running will only excite me more,' he informed her with apparent excitement in his rough, hungry tone.

As he said that, she felt something wet stroking the left side of her neck and fangs grazing her collarbone. Her heart began racing again and she felt a warm tingling sensation between her legs. Damn him, but that vampire had a way with his tongue that should be declared illegal. The thought of her struggling obviously excited him, though. Then, how about she stopped making this easy for him and start playing a little mind game of her own?

"Then tell me your plans, vampire. But, make damn sure I am going to enjoy them, or else I'm going to lock you in the basement and make you watch non stop the Twilight movies, one by one!" she taunted him mockingly.

'_Th__is__is__ unexpected__,'_Alucard thought surprised, taken aback from her reaction. She did indeed know a bit about torture after all. Not only that, but she was actually provoking him. Nice try, Integra, but he was going to make sure that by the end of this she would be screaming his name in ecstasy and will have forgotten that pathetic excuse of vampire fiction.

Seriously, who the hell came up with the idea of "sparkling" vampires? He would rather be subjected to a lobotomy, than watch those sappy, teenage movies. He was really getting a bit off track here. Clearly, even the mention of the word twilight was enough to cause him a mini aneurysm. It was time to turn his attention back to his master, who had stopped struggling and was waiting patiently for his next move. Tricky, manipulative woman; even so he wouldn't have it any other way. She was indeed worthy of being his Master.

He spread her legs with his knee and leaned back close to her ear, so he could continue their little game. A sharp hiss escaped her lips when his knee intentionally rubbed her core, so he drew back a little on purpose. A look of frustration immediately appeared upon her face.

"If you want more all you have to do is ask," he told her chuckling, knowing all too well what was going on in her head.

Integra was starting to regret making that earlier comment. True, he had been startled for a moment, and she thought he would just fall all over her and devour her, but it had the exact opposite result. The bastard was playing with her; giving her a small taste and making her work for more. She knew his intention was to make her beg, but hell would freeze over before she surrendered. Still, her treacherous body was slightly shaking and, without realizing it, she was already inching closer to his knee in an attempt to get back that wonderful friction between their bodies.

"Know your place, vampire. Don't think you have won this yet," she told him with what she hoped was a steady voice.

"And where would that place be, Integra? Here?" he murmured, sliding his hand across the column of her neck. A shiver ran through her at that.

"What about here?" moving his hand down her ribs, his thumb stroking the underside of her breast through her shirt. A moan escaped her lips, but she refused to give him more, pressing her lips tightly shut.

"Or maybe here?" he all but whispered, sliding his hand inside her thigh and massaging the area painfully close to her aching bud, one of his fingers brushing up through her slacks the source of her heat. She had pressed her lips so tight that they were bruising, so she could only whimper as he continued this sweet torture, never giving her what she needed.

'_Ahh, w__hat a tantalizing smell she __is__ emitting,__'_ Alucard thought enthralled, catching the aroma she was giving off in waves as he continued to caress her. However, it was not enough; what he wanted was to hear her voice hoarse from pleasure, making those moans in the throes of passion she was so desperately trying to avoid.

**How was it for a first chapter? All comments, corrections, suggestions are welcome :)**


	2. Bees, honey, and bears

**I appreciate all of your comments and they really made a crappy day totally worth it! ****It's ****a bit short****,**** but I hope you like it:)**

**Song**** :****"****Face to ****F****ace****"**** by Siouxsie and the Banshees (I wanted this chapter to have a more sensual feeling to it and this song truly represents that)**

'_This __is__ supposed to be a dream,__'_ Integra thought slowly. It's not like it was happening for real, so why was she resisting so hard the impulse to let him do what he wanted to her and to hell with it. Clearly, her body had a mind of its own and soon she was going to lose control of it. Now she was starting to sound like those pathetic heroines that had no other choice but to submit to the strong, dominating male like the in the novels Seras was so fond of. The young Draculina had some serious issues for sure. She should probably have a talk with her about men. Like she was an expert! If she was, she would not be in this position right now. Maybe she should watch "Femme Fatale", or "Body Heat", or some kind of movie like that and learn a few pointers. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hot breath scorching her neck; hence, proving her point that all resistance was futile.

Alucard listened to her inner dialogue with great amusement. He had a feeling that if he let her be, she could continue her debate until even she herself had forgotten what she was thinking of. He also made a mental note to have a talk with his fledgling about bees, honey, and bears. Given her ignorance, she was more likely to kill a man in her passion than make "sweet love". On second thought, that could be funny.

Now he was the one getting lost in translation. Damn, it was contagious. Time for some action.

Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply at that smell that was driving him mad with lust. Obviously, she liked that as well, as she took a sharp inhale of her own at his action. The clothes had to go, though. He wanted to touch, and lick, and tease all that luscious dark skin until it became red from his attentions.

"I really love your choice of dressing, Integra. Especially...these ties you always wear," he murmured as he grabbed it and pulled her to him, squeezing a bit and making her struggle for breath. At the same time, he finally moved his hand from her thigh to her center and rubbed what he knew was already wet for him.

The suffocation, together with what he was doing below her waist, almost made her climax right there fully clothed and without so much as minimum skin contact.

'_This is not good, this is definitely bad_,' Integra thought when she managed to catch her breath. If she was on the verge of exploding from just that, what was going to happen when he started touching her for real? This was a lost fight and it was high time she manned up and admitted it. Okay, wrong wording here, it was high time she womaned up and admitted it. Now she was making new words for crying out loud.

However, she was right about the woman part and she was damn well going to take advantage of it. If she was going down, she was taking him with her or on her or under her, but definitely in her. After all, this was all a fantasy and it's time she took an active part in it as well. Riiiiight, of course there was a little problem with that, she remembered painfully. She was still tied up and blindfolded! And judging by his little game with her tie, she was going to be that way for a long time. Clearly, the man liked the bondage stuff!

"Alucard, a man never makes a woman wait for too long. Or are you one of these types that are all talk and no action? Since you have gotten my hopes up this far, it would be extremely disappointing if you are not _standing up_ to the challenge," Integra provoked him with a sultry voice.

This woman had a way with words that could make a monk commit every sin known to man, much less a depraved devil like himself, Alucard thought.

Even so, he had no intention of succumbing to her taunts and changing his pace. He wanted to savor her slowly and if she had objections to that… well, too bad she was kind of tied up at the moment and couldn't go anywhere.

"Have you never heard of patience, Integra? You humans have a tendency to rush through life, that you never truly know its pleasures. Aren't you glad you have such an experienced teacher? I have a feeling that very soon you will be the one begging me to stay," he replied, as he let go of her tie and kneeled, positioning himself between her legs. Leaning forward, he bit through her blouse, tearing up the fabric and revealing her exquisite, covered in black lace breasts.

"Hmm … black. I would have expected something more preservative from my Iron Maiden, but I guess you aren't as innocent as you would like others to believe, are you, Integra?" he teased her playfully, as his breath seared her skin.

Integra shivered; both from the cold air that hit her breasts as he uncovered the front of her body and the suggestive tone of his deep voice. Ah, yes, she had forgotten that a male's low, husky voice could be such a huge turn on for her.

"Does this excite you, vampire? I didn't expect you to be affected by such a simple matter as black lace," she taunted him in return.

"It's not the fabric, Integra, that makes my blood boil, but the why you choose to wear such undergarments. I know what you are thinking when you are coming out of the bath, with your skin all wet and flushed, pondering on what to wear underneath your clothes. You're thinking how would a male react undressing you, finding all this soft skin peeking underneath that lace. How his eyes would fill with approval and his hands would move to caress your breasts, slowly lowering the cups and tasting your hot skin. I lay awake and see those images as clear as crystal; and the best part is knowing that the male you're thinking of is _me_!" he said seductively in a triumphant tone, as he lowered he head and did exactly what he had described.

Damn him and his sneakiness! He had known all along about her bath ceremony. He had seen her put on the provocative underwear and touch herself intimately, thinking it was his hands doing the touching and his tongue the reason her skin felt wet instead of the drops of water that still lingered on her skin. If he had seen that much, then she had a pretty good idea about what was coming next.

Still, his hand that cupped her breast felt so much better than in her imagination. His mouth was latched on to her left breast making delicious suction motions and his tongue was circling her aching nipple wreaking havoc on her senses. What undid her, though, was his teeth grazing the sensitive skin underneath her breast, sliding upwards to put a little pressure to her nipple before releasing it and doing the same to her right breast. A loud moan escaped her lips and she thrust her body forward, eager to feel more of what his mouth did to her.

She tasted like wine, sweet and intoxicating, driving him mad with lust. How many tortuous, sleepless nights had he spent dreaming about what her skin tasted, how perfect her breasts felt, and what kind of sounds she made while he pleasured her?

'_Too many,__'_ he thought answering his own question. But after tonight, all of this was going to come to an end; because she was the one that would come to his chambers seeking him to make this a reality!

**This chapter is also dedicated to Maria as thanks for all her support. Now it's my turn to encourage her to continue writing****.**** Ganbatte kudasai!**


	3. The devil within

**Song : "****Tension****"** **by The Karelia**

"You can stop the pretense now, Integra. I can hear your erratic heartbeat, see your perfect skin covered in a fine line of sweat, smell the tempting fragrance of your arousal, hear your ecstatic moans," he whispered tauntingly mere inches from her lips, sending her a mental image of her current state.

Integra was shocked at the decadent image he was projecting to her head. Was this lustful creature really herself? Her head was bent backwards, her breathing was heavy, pieces of her shirt were hanging from her body, and that black lace was pushed aside, revealing a fair amount of her breasts. She looked like a temptress shamelessly beckoning her lover. How she desired to look into that bottomless crimson stare being held captive by the sight she presented.

"Alucard…" she muttered his name laced with dark desperation.

Alucard felt the urgent need carved in her voice like a dagger cutting through his self control. Those alluring lips so painfully close to his were making him impatient as well. He longed to be lost into her eyes, letting the hunger and desire reflected there merge with his own. He slowly removed the scarf covering her eyes, viewing it now as more of an obstruction. It had served its original purpose; awakening her primal instincts.

She slowly raised her eyelids, marveling at the sublime face she knew so well. Curved lips, a patrician nose, exquisite high cheekbones. Lastly, she met his glowing, scarlet eyes; eyes overflowing with ardent, all-consuming thirst. She felt his hunger dominating her completely.

"Too late, too late…" she sighed in utter surrender, inching closer, eliminating the distance between them; until she felt the velvety softness of his lips upon her own.

Alucard succumbed to the liquid fire he recognized burning in those pale blue orbs, her intense stare piercing through the depths of his darkened soul, rousing emotions since long ago forgotten as their lips fused together. He tasted the nectar she was offering and felt the urgency behind her restraint. As their breaths mingled, he tasted the faint odor of a cigar permeating him.

Integra was drowning in a perpetual swirl of sensations when she felt fangs penetrating sinfully her lower lip. She gasped in pain mixed with pleasure, allowing his tongue and the coppery taste of blood to enter her mouth. Divine. She marveled in the erotic dance of tongues, allowing him to take charge of the kiss. Who would have ever thought just one kiss to be so rapturous, destroying any and all pretense of her previous indifference?

Her breathing became labored, as he excruciatingly slow reached down and slipped his hand inside her slacks, caressing her core, letting the wetness teasingly coat his fingers. He sank a long, pale finger inside her moist sheath, her tight walls swallowing it easily, guiding him deep into her tight sheath.

She trembled; a resonating shiver coursing throughout her body, her walls convulsing around him until she could no longer separate reality from illusion. An euphoric sensation overwhelmed her and she struggled for breath, abruptly feeling deprived of oxygen. She momentarily wondered if this is what pure ecstasy felt like until immense, unadulterated pleasure overtook her, making her unable to think no more.

Alucard gazed at the siren sprawled before him. She was uninhibited in her release, her entire body glistening from his attentions, the straining cords at her neck captivating him, driving him insane with need. He ached to taste the intoxicating liquid running through the visible veins there, while he sought his own climax inside her welcoming body.

With rash, brusque moves he ripped the leather binding her hands, lifted her from her chair, and threw her upon the desk, scattering documents and everything else around in the process. There was only the violent sound of tearing fabric before he plunged inside her fiercely with a deep, hoarse moan escaping his lips. Heaven. If a creature such as he was ever to be allowed entrance to a place such as there, he was certain he was experiencing it at this exact moment. Those were his last thoughts right before a frenzied passion consumed him, eradicating everything else but the female beneath him.

She was well aware of his infatuation with violence; however, she had never seen him at such a wild state before. Still bewildered by remnants of her earth-shattering orgasm, she had found herself being mauled by a rampaging beast. Before she could utter even a single word of fake protest, his hard length pierced her with a powerful thrust, rekindling the feeling of ecstasy she had experienced but moments ago.

Forcing with unimaginable difficulty her eyes open, she was rewarded with an image far too sensual for words to describe. He resembled a dark, fallen angel made for risqué seduction; his hands were gripping her thighs with such force, he was sure to cause bruises, his clothes were disheveled, a well defined, pale chest and a hard, lean stomach were laid bare for her to drown in their perfection, his face … his face! His mouth was carved in a lustful resemblance of a grin with alabaster fangs gleaming, insinuating all kinds of carnal satisfaction. His vermillion eyes shone with an animalistic suggestion, entrapping her deeper in this hedonic join of their bodies.

While she was still enthralled by his seductive stare, his pace became more urgent, his features strained and it became truly impossible to concentrate on anything else other than the demand of her body. She was close and so was he. Wrapping a hand around her waist, he half lifted her off the desk and leaned in, meeting her in the middle. She hissed with pleasure, when her sensitized nipples came in contact with his naked chest and she felt his tongue carve a wet trail in her delicate neck. She was fully aware of his sinister intentions and, for the first time in her life, she craved them as well. He may have domineered over her physically and mentally up until now, but in the end she possessed the ambrosia that sustained him. She and she alone had controlled this untamed beast.

"Bite me, vampire. Do it. Take me in you, as I have taken you within me," she commanded with a low, husky voice.

He obliged her at once, striking fast without delay, sinking his accursed fangs deep into her succulent skin, swallowing erotically. That double, simultaneous, dangerously sweet invasion to her body sent her right over the edge. She reached the peak of inconceivable ecstasy, her body breaking down in uncontrollable spasms, his name a revered scream escaping her lips.

Feeling her body convulse under him, whilst the taste of her nectarous blood was so strongly ingrained in his mouth, triggered his own violent climax. He carefully withdrew his fangs, letting her fall back, similarly to a puppet when the puppeteer severs the strings holding her in place. Once again, he captured her thighs with his hands and finally allowed his body to pursue the ultimate high, furiously pounding into her yielding flesh, roaring wildly his release.

Integra was unable to avert her eyes from the sight he presented, poised above her. Pure male perfection. She had only seen him have this kind of reaction only after massacre and mass annihilation; however, even then he didn't have this unadulterated, fierce joy carved upon his face.

Drenched in sweat, soaked in her alluring scent, completely spent, Alucard paused for a moment, seemingly lasting an eternity, entrapped inside her still palpitating flesh. Regaining his usual composure, a highly suggestive grin appearing on his face, he leaned in close and whispered with a deep, guttural voice against her lips.

"If you wish this to become a reality, you know where to find me..."

All of a sudden he disappeared from her sight entirely, leaving her fully dressed, sitting in her chair per usual, hands holding some papers that needed her approval, and wondering earnestly whose imagination had she just caught a glimpse of. His or, God forbid, hers? The former was understandable, even to be expected, but the latter... Could she honestly say that the dark haired, eternally damned creature left her completely unaffected? After all, this wasn't the first time her mind had conjured a forbidden but, and she would never admit this publicly, nonetheless desirable situation. Moreover, she had a foreboding feeling it wouldn't be the last as well.

A throaty chuckle laced with stark amusement echoed throughout the mansion, giving her the answer to the previous question she was so desperately seeking.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it! All comments are welcome:)**


	4. You think you're smart?

**Hi everyone! I want to thank all those that have supported this story thus far. This fic continues due to your encouragement. Now, I have a general idea on how to continue, but all ideas are welcome. If you don't like where it's going or you want me to add something e.t.c. all you have to do is ask! **

**P.S. The song for this chapter is by Archie Bronson Outfit "Kangaroo Heart"****.**

It had been a week since she had last seen or heard of him. At first, Integra had been content with his absence, still confused as to how she should treat him after their last mental encounter. As the days went by, however, she had experienced a cyclone of strange and unwanted feelings. There was, of course, anger. How had he dared to toy with her in such a way, completely disrespect their master and servant protocol, and force his will upon her? Then, there was embarrassment. How could she had let herself respond in such a way, go as far as to crave what he had done to her mind and body? Finally, much to her dismay, there was longing, laced with irritation and frustration.

After that accursed incident, not a night had gone by without her subconscious replaying what had transpired between them over and over and over again, only to wake up tangled into matted sheets, her body flushed, breathless, and **alone**. Those sleepless nights had a most undesirable effect to her usual steely composure. Hence, the tremendous amount of workload that awaited for her now, due to her inability to concentrate on anything this past week. The most horrifying revelation, however, had been to discover that all those dreams and feelings she was experiencing had been a product of her own imagination. How had she known this was true? She had called his name hoarsely countless times, during moments she refused to recall, and yet there was never a response. He always was there to gloat with his arrogant smirk and suggestive eyes in the past. Yet now...only dead silence. The irony of that statement didn't escape her.

This intolerable, mind wrecking situation had had to come to an end. She most definitely did **not** lust after the damned creature! Thinking more clearly, it was obvious that _he_was the one who desired her. _He_ was the one that had come to her with those sexually charged visions first. _He_ had filled her mind with all those sinful, decadent images of their bodies intertwined, lost in a frenzied passion. She had just responded as any sexually deprived female would have when such a wickedly sensual being attacked her. With that thought foremost in her mind, she walked out of her office and headed towards the basement, where his chambers were located. It was high time her disobedient servant learned the repercussions of his actions. Yes, she would seek him out, but for a whole different reason than the one he had so impudently suggested.

* * *

Outside the intricate, gigantic doors of his chambers Integra paused for a moment.

'_Get yourself together, Integra. You can do this! You are the head of an entire institution that hunts down bloodthirsty monsters. It's not the first time this arrogant bastard has undermined your authority. But, by God, it will be the last time he does so!__'_ she repeated for the millionth time the mantra she had invented for every time he had disobeyed her, hoping this time would indeed be the last one, and pushed the doors open.

The room was covered in darkness and eerily quiet as she stepped forward, reminding her of tales in which the unsuspected maiden entered the dangerous beast's den. Well, in this story the beast was going to have his ass kicked by the maiden, she thought sardonically.

"Alucard, I know you are here. Stop wasting my time and show yourself, servant," she said with a steady and calm voice.

Suddenly, a few candles flared, illuminating seductively the spacious room and a noise was heard from further back, where his coffin was.

'_Oh bloody hell! It's still noon, of course he would be asleep. What was I thinking?__'_ she berated herself, thinking that now the cynical prick would assume she had come seeking a…a lover's tryst.

A low, throaty chuckle reverberated throughout the room as the heavy cover of his coffin was pushed aside.

"Ah…Integra, how nice of you to visit. Are you disturbing my rest as a punishment for all these sleepless nights you have been enduring lately? How cruel of you… You are well aware that it was not my doing, nor my intention," he said still lying comfortably on the soft, silky interior of his coffin.

She instantly froze at the sound of his voice. It was deep, rumbling and husky; the voice of a male that has just woken from a slumber, calling for his lover. Furthermore, he uttered her name in a low, sensuous whisper, causing her to turn from frigid to liquid momentarily.

'_Wait a minute! He called me by my name again! Worse, he knows about my dreams!__'_ she mentally slapped herself, freed from whatever oral magic he was doing.

"You will address me properly, _servant_! As for the purpose of my visit, I expect a thorough explanation regarding your actions the previous week." she demanded haughtily.

"Very well, _Master_… Do tell me, in which specific action of mine are you referring to? I seem to recall quite a few of them," he replied mockingly with a snicker.

"Do not play ignorant with me, Alucard. I am talking about your disturbingly inappropriate behavior in my office. And, for the love of God, get out of that damn coffin and look at me!" Integra bellowed the last sentence, her ire reaching its peak.

"Oh… forgive me, master. I was under the impression that you were immensely pleased by my _behavior_. After all, a woman can feign many things, but I assure you an orgasm is not one of them," he responded caustically, as he finally stood up and leisurely stretched his long limbs.

For the second time within minutes, Integra lost any logical thought process, stunned by his disheveled appearance and allusive words. He wore his usual tight black pants, however, he had discarded everything else except a white shirt, provocatively open, revealing the well defined torso she so vividly remembered. As if that was not enough, he stretched causing his hard stomach muscles to move alluringly, making the contrast between his ivory skin and the ebony clothing so painfully evident. Last time, through the haze of her passion, she had little time to appreciate all this male perfection, much less to explore his succulent skin, and now she found herself very inclined to do so.

Before she knew it, her mind had already conjured an image of this happening. Her hands were gripping his thighs violently, her lips were latched on his neck, sucking the luscious skin under his chin till the hollow part of his neck fervently. She continued to trace and playfully bite his collarbone, slowly tasting and nibbling her way downwards in a straight line, reaching his belly button, circling it and plunging her tongue inside. Her breath burned his beckoning flesh, seeping into his natural coolness. At the sight of him stretched behind black fabric, she could not help but rub her cheek against him, moaning at the rough feel against her face.

Her stirring thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a male, husky laughter. Glowing scarlet orbs connected with her pale azure ones, daring her to deny what she had just fantasized about. Damn him! Integra grudgingly admitted that she had lost this battle. However, the war was far from over.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Alucard. The only reason I am _slightly_ responding to you is none other than the fact that you are the only seemingly attractive male in this mansion. I am certain that, if I find the time to take a stroll outside, I'll be _heavily_ attracted to many men. You on the other hand, have only showed interest in me, even though you go out fairly often. So who is addicted to whom, vampire? To prove my theory, from today onwards you are confined in the dungeon, whilst I have a nice, relaxing break away from here!" she announced regally, storming out before he had a chance to make any retort.

* * *

"Walter…I decided to take some time off. Rearrange all my appointments and clear my schedule for a whole week, starting effectively tomorrow," Integra calmly informed her loyal butler.

In all the years he had been working for the Hellsing family, this was the first time his young master had said something like that. Usually her commands were along the lines of "Search and Destroy" or something similar. The woman thrived on action. And now, she wanted to take a break? Something was amiss but, in all honesty, after all she had been through, the young woman deserved to be spoiled a little. Lately, she had trouble sleeping and could not concentrate on her work at all; although, he knew nothing of the reason behind it. Perhaps some time away, might prove beneficial for her physical and mental health, after all.

"As you wish, Sir Integra. May I inquire about your destination?" Walter asked respectively.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't want to be too far away, in case anything happens and my presence is required. What do you suggest, Walter?" she asked, feeling troubled, the old male.

"If I may, I hear it's lovely this time in Edinburgh. It's fairly close and the architecture is magnificent; a very artistic city. I am sure it will be to your liking," he answered with a small smile.

"Very well, Walter. Make the preparations. I depart tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp," she concluded, dismissing the butler.

When she was alone, she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, exhaling loudly. She did indeed need a vacation, the obvious reason, that undead thorn in her side, notwithstanding. She only hoped she found the mansion in one piece upon her return. In order to ensure that, she took a blank paper and started making a list with specific instructions as to what _he_ was allowed to do and what not. She was far from naive. Confining was certainly not enough to cease his mischief. He had ways…


	5. When the cat's away

**Song : High Heels by Mando Diao**

Integra had spent the last hour composing a list of orders the perpetual menace in the basement had to obey during her absence. Finally feeling satisfied with the outcome, she reread it for good measure, in order to ensure she had not forgotten anything crucial.

**Dear degenerate,**

You are not permitted to leave the premises of the mansion under no direct orders. Should you fail to comply, impalement will sound too light a torture compared to what awaits you. I believe you have heard of the talent show "Got to Dance" before? Be prepared, for I will make you participate as a contestant with an outfit of my choosing!

You are not to communicate with me for any reason, telepathically or otherwise. That includes enticing dreams, seductive projections, or even suggestive phone calls. If you invade my mind even for a moment, you will be assaulted by an image of me wrapped in the arms of a very naked Legolas. For your information, I always carried a torch for the irresistible elf ever since I saw "Lord of the Rings" for the first time. Take that!

You are forbidden from harming physically or psychologically any inhabitant or visitor of the mansion as an outlet for your pent up frustration and ire. For all I care, you can slowly and agonizingly burn in hell until I return.

**Yours truly (dream on),**

**Integra A.K.A. your Master**

Well, that certainly ought to be enough. Surely, even he would not find a loophole in these conditions. He would be forced to wait patiently and grudgingly for her return, while she discovered the pleasures of _normal_ male company. She laughed evilly at that, just imagining his expression, when she came back and informed him with every excruciating, little detail of her future wicked encounters with many representatives of the opposite sex.

Feeling overwhelmed with tiredness, she decided to call it a night and retire to her room. Without doubt, Walter would have taken care of all the trivialities of the trip, so the only thing left was to pack a suitcase. Entering her room, she went straight for her wardrobe only to realize, much to her dismay, that apart from provocative underwear – her dirty, little secret - she did not own even a shred of feminine clothing. Oh well, she could always go shopping upon her arrival without having to explain her actions to nosy servants. That was another reason she was delighted at the prospect of this travel. She would finally be **alone**. Oh the joy!

Clearly contented, she buried herself under the covers and allowed her body and mind to be pulled into a blissful, dreamless slumber for the first time in many days…

* * *

Alucard had been in a sour mood ever since Integra had thrown the "bomb" in his face and disappeared from his sight. He had spent the last two hours contemplating and pacing around in his chambers. Wait, what? Since when did he pace? Apparently, the aggravating female had a unique way of getting under his skin without his permission or knowledge, forcing him to behave in a most uncharacteristic manner…

'_This is not the first time this has happened...__'_ an irritating, treacherous voice informed him mockingly. Alucard stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

It was – nonetheless - undeniably true. The last time had occurred a week ago when he had the itching urge to tease her a little, as usual. However, without his conscious consent, matters had progressed far beyond what he had planned upon intruding her mind. He had no desire to discover how divine she looked, screaming her pleasure underneath him, lest he became further entrapped in this forbidden bond. Yet, that was exactly what had happened and now images of their passionate union continued to haunt him ever since. Not that she would ever know it if he could help it. Damn his lack of control!

That was the hidden reason as to why he had refrained from having any kind of contact with her for the past week. However, that did nothing to cease the torturing dreams that plagued him when he briefly rested. The only comfort he had was the knowledge that she was as much affected by his involuntary mistake as he was. Oh…the image she had conjured when she had stormed in his chambers and stumbled upon his semi-nude form. The daring, little harlot could put to shame many renowned courtesans of his time. It had used up every last ounce of his self restrain not to pounce on her when she was so blatantly devouring him with those lust-filled, burning azure orbs. Then, she had done the unthinkable. She had accounted her obvious attraction to her lack of interaction with handsome males and had proceeded to remedy that by announcing she was going on a vacation; **alone**. The nerve of her knew no bounds…

Feeling his blood boil and yearn for the release he had denied himself the past few days, he made his way to the training area where many men of Hellsing's military staff were meticulously training at the moment. He roared his frustration at the infuriating woman, engaging in a heated battle with them, leaving the majority a bruised, bloody heap moaning pathetically in the end. Still, he was not appeased…

Perhaps a large consumption of blood would be enough to quench the thirst that ravaged his body. He hurried through the mansion's corridors towards the kitchen, even though, deep down he knew his hunger would persist to torture him for the rest of the night; even if he drank himself to oblivion. Wretched, unwanted emotions… He was certain now that there was no other explanation for his bizarre state of mind. After a century, the No Life King had returned to life…

* * *

Integra woke up with a jolt at the irritating sound of her alarm clock. Why she had chosen the main music theme of "Psycho" was beyond her at this time. She made a mental note to change the disturbing melody as soon as possible. She had precisely two hours to get ready to depart. Walter had already taken care of everything, including passing the list she had made to her intolerable servant. No, she was not a coward. She just wanted to avoid a straining confrontation with Alucard, which would end with her being cranky for the rest of the day. She had made a decision to keep the arrogant prick out of her thoughts from now on and she would be damned if she did not keep it.

So she had taken her morning shower, eaten a healthy breakfast, and was now standing outside the huge manor, trying to calm a rather emotional Walter.

"Do not fret so much, Walter. I will be back before you even notice I am missing," she informed the now teary-eyed elder male.

"I know, Sir Integra. However, I wish you would allow me at least to accompany you. You have never gone anywhere without me before and I was sure this time would not be an exception," Walter exclaimed, nearly sobbing.

'_I have never seen Walter at such a vulnerable state__ before__. I wonder if males go through__ the__ climacteric syndrome as well because such behavior is wholly uncharacteristic of him__,' _Integra pondered perplexed, almost immediately dismissing the ridiculous thought.

"It is time for me to leave in order not to miss my flight. I will call you as soon as I arrive at the hotel. Take care of everything while I am gone," she finished, staring intently at her loyal butler.

"Have a safe trip, Sir Integra," he replied a bit calmer, recognizing the slight warning behind his master's words: _'__Take care of Alucard!__'_

* * *

The entire travel had gone smoothly. After checking in at the luxurious hotel and informing Walter of her arrival, Integra decided to explore the magnificent city and maybe indulge in a little shopping spree. The buildings indeed were fine works of art and the whole city gave off a long lost aristocratic vibe, exactly as Walter had described. Integra for the first time in her life took the time to appreciate the beauty that surrounded her without having to cling to her gun like a raving lunatic, expecting raging vampires and infected ghouls to attack her from every possible direction.

As she was walking around, a display at a shop's window suddenly caught her attention. A very provocative, scarlet dress beckoned her shamelessly. Entering the shop, she asked the assistant - who magically appeared out of thin air - if she could try it on. The young girl smiled widely and showed her to the changing rooms with the appropriate size in mere seconds. She quickly discarded her usual suit and marveled at the silky feel of the dress upon her skin. It hugged her body enticingly reaching just above knee high, with a deep V cut and an open back that exposed most of her dark skin. It was held on her body by two thick straps, tied around her neck, and two thin straps in the back, that were used instead of a bra to support her cleavage. The dress more than complemented her hidden curves, transforming her to the entrancing creature she had glimpsed through her vampire's eyes. She was instantly in love with the ruby masterpiece. Apparently, the female shared the same opinion as she gasped with appreciation when Integra paraded in front of the mirror.

"Miss, you look absolutely stunning! May I pick some pumps to complete the image?" she asked tentatively.

As Integra nodded her agreement, the girl disappeared momentarily and returned with the most amazing golden pumps she had ever laid eyes upon. They were peep-toes, laced with an intricate geometrical pattern, the shoes' red bottom identifying them as a famous Louboutin creation. Never before had she given special attention to what she wore as she was expected to hide her feminine features, but that didn't mean she never longed to act the part of being a woman once in a while. Now, she finally had the chance to do so.

The exquisite shoes fit perfectly with the crimson silk. Without even asking this time, the ever helpful girl provided her with a matching, delicate envelope purse. It was a match made in heaven. There was really no need to hesitate. Taking out her wallet, she proceeded to the cash register. As she was about to exit the shop, having completed the purchase, she heard the girl call her.

"Miss, perhaps you would like to change back to your original clothes? Not that I would mind, but it is still quite early for such an extravagant attire," she said, obviously trying to contain her laughter.

Upon realization, Integra blushed madly and hurried back to the changing room, mumbling her thanks. She had a new found respect for shop assistants after that.

Immensely satisfied with herself, Integra returned to the hotel at late noon and ordered a light lunch. Tonight, she was determined to explore the nightlife the artsy city had to offer. With that thought foremost, she opened her personal laptop and did a quick search on the most popular clubs here. One stood out above them all. "Club Noir"'; a burlesque club that orchestrated erotic, scandalous shows 4-6 times a year in Glasgow, Edinburgh and London. Much to her delight, there was a performance this very night. She could only imagine the faces of those Protestant Knights' stuck-up prunes if they ever learned this. The Iron Maiden at a burlesque club…


	6. Why us?

**A/N: ****I have not mentioned this before but the whole Hellsing crew is participating in this ****fic****. ****I****n this chapter****,**** I have included Seras and Pip who are actually dating. Enjoy:)**

**Song : Sweet Trouble Soul by Stellastarr**

To say Alucard was pissed would be an understatement at this point. He had woken up late this afternoon only to discover his master mysteriously gone and a much offending post-it on his door. Apparently, even the Angel of Death did not want to be face to face with him when he delivered the news of his master's absence. She had really done it…

Well, on second thought, this was his master. It would not be half as interesting if she were to act like an obedient little puppet. A spark of amusement cracked through his pissy demeanor and he let a sly grin adorn his face. Hm, if she wanted to play a game of cat and mouse he would certainly oblige her.

'_Run as far and as fast as you can, Integra, but I will be the one to catch you in the end.__'_

However, the conniving witch had been most thorough in her restricting orders. Well, if he could not even move a finger, there were others who could; and he knew exactly where to find them. With that thought on his mind, he exited his chambers, passing through the walls, and heading towards his destination two floors up.

* * *

"My mignonette, we are finally alone…" Pip informed Seras, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You pervert! Sir Integra may not be here, but my master surely is, and his senses are far more acute than you would ever guess!" Seras replied, faking to the right in order to avoid a hand ready to circle her waist.

"Oh, come on, mignonette. Right about bow, Alucard must be mopping around, missing Integra terribly, or beating the hell out of my men, trying to vent his anger for the exact same reason. He will never know…" Pip explained, trying again to catch any part of her tempting body unsuccessfully.

"My master would never mope around as you so insultingly put it, but the second guess could be quite accurate. Maybe we should go check on the men…" Seras said, half worried of her master's possible, current mood and half annoyed by Pip's ministrations.

"They are grown men, mignonette. They knew the dangers when they agreed to work for Hellsing. Do not belittle their courage and pride acting like a mother hen, trying to shelter her young from the big, bad vampire. I am sure they can manage…" Pip exclaimed exasperated, starting to hate Alucard with a passion. Was not Integra enough? Now he had to have Seras's full attention as well? Damn undead thorn in his side…

"I-I suppose you are right…But, if anything happens to them, I am holding you solely responsible, Mr. Bernadotte," she threatened seriously, using his last name; something she hadn't done in a while, since they had started dating…

"Why would I be the only one responsible, Mignonette? If something does indeed happen to them, then it's only logical to blame the actual perpetrator, in this case Alucard. You are being unreasonable, mon petite fleur," Pip tried to reason with her, wincing slightly when he heard her calling him by his last name.

"Agh, can you please drop the ridiculous nicknames, Pip? I swear, as time goes by, you are becoming worse and worse with your sugary endearments. Also, I cannot punish my master for his actions, as you well know it, that's why I will vent all of my anger on you for not heeding my advice to check on them. Trust me, you will not like the consequences…" she warned him, stressing the last words as she stared intently at his groin.

"Oh, you would not do that, mignonette…I know for a fact that you more than enjoy playing with Mr. Happy," he returned with a smirk.

"If you don't stop with the lame innuendo your…Mr. Happy will find himself without a playmate for a really long time; so long that you might consider changing his name into Mr. Unhappy!" she responded venomously, delighting on the look of horror her words caused to appear on his face.

"Fine, I surrender, mignonette, you win. We will go check on the ladies if it will make you calm down. But, first, can I have a reward for being such a good boy?" he asked with hope.

"Do not push it, Pip," she warned him.

"A little kiss is all I ask, mon cur," he replied sweetly.

"Oh, what am I to do with you? One kiss and that's it, you lecherous jerk," she conceded.

"You may call me all that, but you secretly like this side of me, don't you, mignonette?" he said brazenly.

"Ridiculous males and their humongous egos," she muttered angrily, as she let him pull her closer and press his lips upon her own.

Before she had time to react, his arms snaked around her waist, tightening his embrace, and his teeth nipped her lower lip, seeking entrance to her moist cavern. Feeling a bit promiscuous at the moment, she welcomed the sensual intrusion and allowed him to push her back to the wall behind them, trapping her there with his well toned body. She moaned appreciatively in his mouth when he nudged her feet apart with his knee, rubbing her core on his muscular thigh, and causing her short skirt to ride higher on her legs, revealing more than she had intended.

Her embarrassment was soon forgotten, however, when she felt his hand massaging expertly her aching breast, the fabric covering it doing nothing to lessen the overwhelming sensation. A deep chuckle echoed throughout the room, making the corners of her lips turn upwards in a seductive smile, only to freeze instantly, when she realized it hadn't come from the male who was currently fondling her fervently.

"M-master, what are you doing here?" she asked stammering, looking panicky around, trying to pinpoint his exact location.

"Of all the places you could be, why did you choose this one?" Pip asked with a groan, realizing his little tete a tete with Seras had been rudely interrupted. The fanged prick had an uncanny ability to appear when he least expected him, in the most compromising moments. He had hoped that this day would not include a cold shower, but he had again been proved wrong. One day, one day he was going to make the vampire pay for all his sufferings…

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you, lowly human. Besides, you would have ended up taking a cold shower regardless of my interference, isn't that right, Draculina?" he responded full of sarcasm.

Seras turned all kinds of red at that, hiding her blazing face in her hands, while Pip stared incredulously at the tall, dark creature.

"And how would you know that? I'll have you know I was doing pretty well before your unwanted interruption," he replied sullenly in an accusing tone.

"How naïve you are…If you cannot even judge how far along is a female willing to let things progress then I truly pity you," Alucard returned, further amused by the human's reaction.

"U-um, can we please stop this embarrassing conversation, Master?" Seras intervened, her cheeks still painted a flaming crimson color.

"Very well, fledgling. I would not have even started this conversation if it wasn't for the ignorance of your chosen bed partner. Honestly, I thought I had taught you better, Draculina. Ever the disappointment, aren't you?" Alucard finished with a sigh.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way. She is a very delicate young lady and I expect you to behave accordingly towards her," Pip cut in offended.

"You do realize you referred to her as a brainless female fit only for decorative purposes? Also, when you said accordingly, did you mean the same way you treated her a few moments ago? I have a feeling you would not be pleased if I proceeded to act like that towards her; although, I am sure the same would not be said for her…" he replied, laughing sinisterly at Pip's dumbfounded expression.

"You, you…sexual harassing freak!" Pip sputtered.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is…" Seras finally remarked, coming between them and ending this charade.

"Very aptly put, fledgling. Now, seeing as there is no point degrading myself even more, conversing with a brainless moron, I'll explain the reason for my presence, in small, simple sentences, as to be easily understood. Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself," he said with a sardonic grin, staring intently at Pip.

"Why you…" Pip started angrily.

"Shut it, Pip," Seras warned, hissing dangerously.

"As you well know, our master has abandoned her post and gone on a frivolous trip, completely disregarding her work and responsibilities," Alucard announced with a serious expression.

"Um, master, she just went on a one week vacation. She redistributed her duties to the staff and gave prior notice. I don't see a fault with her actions," Seras explained cautiously.

"Nonsense, Police Girl. A leader does not have time for such childish endeavors and certainly not MY master. If she were in my time, she would be declared unfit to rule and be decapitated for putting her personal needs above her subjects," he exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, but this is the 21rst century, Alucard, not the Middle Ages. The woman deserves a little reprieve from all the craziness around here," Pip added, feeling elated when Seras smiled adoringly at his words.

"If you do not have something intelligent to say, I suggest you keep quiet," Alucard warned him, making the goofy expression on the Frenchman's face falter slightly.

"As I was saying before I was so needlessly interrupted, she has sworn an oath when she inherited the position of her father to be the head of Hellsing; and I will make sure she acts befitting the title, consequences be damned. I am already damned as it is, so I do not see how it could affect me any worse," he concluded dryly.

"Fine, fine we get it. So why are you telling _us_ all this?" Pip asked resigned, deciding to stop protesting and agree with the overbearing vampire if it would make him leave them in peace sooner.

"Because, you, my dear pawns, are going to assist me in reminding Integra of her duties, by following her and bringing her back home, seeing as she has forbidden me from having any kind of contact with her or leaving the mansion," he announced with an evil grin, causing the both of them to shiver fearfully at the promise of pain and torture, shimmering in his eyes if they did not comply with his absurd plan.

Seras now fully understood the cursed part of being a vampire.

She exchanged a knowing glance with Pip and they both sighed simultaneously, certain that Sir Integra would not like that one bit…

**Hope you liked it! Please review:)**

**Oh, by the way, I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested and has the time to help me please contact me:)**


	7. Woman in Red

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I'll answer privately to each one of you! Sorry it took a while to post, but it's been a crazy month... Anyway, enjoy the new chapter:)**

**Song : Secret by The Pierces**

**Italics : Thoughts and inner dialogues**

Integra decided she had made the right decision in choosing the specific club for her entertainment. The place was full of women dressed like cabaret girls form past decades with frilly underwear, corsets and feathers and men dressed with tuxedos. All in all an air of anonymity was dominant, creating the perfect environment for what she had in mind of doing. She made her way to the bar, choosing a dark corner to enjoy the show and ordered her drink. On the stage there was a woman, fully dressed, dancing provocatively and behind her a man acting as if he was orchestrating her movements. Integra soon realized the show was about an abusive lover, controlling silently his partner much like a puppeteer. The woman's dance was exquisite, revealing slowly her sensuous body to the audience, all the while trying to escape her master's bonds. The irony of this did not escape Integra. The performance ended with the woman finally gaining her freedom killing her master, only to die as well without his guidance. Enthralled by the magnificent act, she didn't notice a man slowly approaching her, until she heard a deep, husky voice very close to her ear say:

"Are you enjoying tonight's show?"

Startled by the foreign voice, she turned around to face two cool, green eyes staring at her intently.

"Yes, I am quite taken with the act," she answered truthfully.

"Then am I correct to assume this is your first time attending such an event?" he asked with mirth, a slow smile appearing on his lips.

"You are correct in your assumptions, Mr…?" she replied with a small grin, feeling the need to know the man's name. It was not often an attractive, live male expressed any interest in her and she was determined not to let this chance go. Yes, he was attractive…Tall, with dark hair, well-built from what she could ascertain and he had the most amazing, searing green eyes she had ever seen; eyes that were focused on her and her alone for the moment with a flattering intensity. She decided then that she would indeed play this dangerous game with a stranger, if only to feel what most women consider natural by her age; attraction, desire, want.

"Please, there is no need for formalities here. For you, just Duncan…," he informed her without breaking eye contact.

The small grin on Integra's face transformed with his words into a promiscuous smile.

"It's a pleasure, Duncan. I am Integra," she said, following his example and gazing at his entrancing eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Integra," he responded, slowly taking her hand in his and raising it to press a light kiss on her palm.

"Ahh…a gentleman. How rare," Integra laughed sincerely.

"Amongst other things," he replied with a sly grin, causing her to laugh once more.

"So, what brings a lovely creature, such as yourself, at a place like this?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Are you not here as well? Surely, you would not have come if it was such an abhorrent place?" she said jokingly.

"You would be surprised with the places I choose to frequent at, Integra. Let's just say, though, I am rather fond of this mysterious and alluring atmosphere," he said teasingly.

"I can relate to both statements," Integra said with a short, dry laugh.

"Your accent betrays you are not from around here. London?" he guessed.

"Again, correct. You are the intuitive type, aren't you?" she confirmed.

"No, just merely observant…when I find something that interests me," he replied with mischief.

"What else, pray do tell, your keen powers of observation have discovered about me?" she asked him coyly.

"Well, fair lady, they tell me you do not make it a habit of conversing with strangers just for the sheer pleasure of it. So, please tell me, why have you decided to do so with me?" he asked mockingly, probably already knowing the answer.

'_Busted_,' Integra thought, _"of all the men here, I had to chance upon the curious case of Mr. Duncan Mcsomething…I am going to take a wild guess that his surname starts with Mc"_, and laughed inwardly.

"Don't you get tired of always knowing the answers, Duncan? Whatever shall you do if you find a question in which you do not have the answer to?" she instead retorted, avoiding strategically to reveal more.

"I would be genuinely intrigued, Integra," he said, refusing to let the matter drop.

'_Curiosity killed the cat, Duncan__,'_ Integra mused.

* * *

Seras and Pip were exhausted. After Alucard's bold declaration, they had booked a flight, not bothering to even make a suitcase and rushed to the airport. The flight was a living nightmare for Seras…being confined in a coffin several feet above ground was not her ideal travelling arrangements. After landing, they had spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to convince an obstinate Walter to reveal the location of Sir Integra's hotel. The old butler had conceded, only after Seras agreed to help him test try some new, dangerous equipment he had been experimenting on, much to Pip's dismay. Then, they had arrived at the hotel, only to find out she had already gone out for the night.

"Mignonette, maybe we should retire for the night and continue our search tomorrow?" Pip asked tentatively the clearly frustrated vampire.

"No, Pip! Weren't you in the same room when my master paid us a visit, oh I don't know…a few hours ago?" she replied exasperated.

"He _will_ have our heads, if we are not back with Sir Integra tonight...literally! Or worse, we will beg him to do so. Trust me when I say this, he can be _very_creative when the instance calls for it…," she said visibly shivering.

"Fine! So, what do you suggest we do now, Mignonette? Search every fucking club in Glasgow in hopes of finding her?" Pip exclaimed clearly irritated.

"Let's hope it will not come to that, but yes, if we have to! For now, let's just search her room for possible clues, Dr. Watson," she said sarcastically.

'_Damn you, Alucard! I swear, when this is all over, I am putting leeches in your coffin! See if you like having__**your**__blood sucked out by disgusting pests…Mignonette, oh my sweet Seras, come back!__'_ were only few of Pip's chaotic thoughts as he followed Seras in the elevator.

"I think this is the room we are looking for," Seras pointed at the second door at their right as soon as they reached the floor.

"I could open it myself, but I doubt the hotel manager would appreciate a broken door, so if you don't mind doing the honors Pip? I am aware you possess the skills required," Seras ordered more than asked him.

Pip obeyed, albeit grudgingly, and in less than two minutes the door was wide open.

"Handy," Seras stated and awarded him with the first true smile he had seen in hours.

"Always at your disposal, my lady!" Pip said merrily.

Apparently Integra had not spent much time in the room, as it was surprisingly pristine. The only mess was some paper bags scattered near the bed and her discarded clothes on the bathroom floor.

"I am guessing she went shopping," Pip remarked dryly.

"Sometimes Pip I think my master has really hit the mark with you," Seras said and sighed.

"Whatever do you mean, Mignonette?" Pip asked confused.

"Your previous comment just stated the obvious…If you don't have anything intelligent to add, shut up!" Seras exhaled tiredly.

'_Great, now she's copying that undead bastard! Next she'll start wearing fedora hats and long coats…oh Lord, what sins am I paying for now? Wait, don't answer that…__,' _Pip thought, fearing divine punishment for all his past indiscretions.

Meanwhile, Seras had noticed Integra's laptop on top of the wooden desk and was reaching for it. Luckily, it was only on sleep mode and Integra hadn't bothered to put a password. Suddenly, a loud squeal escaped Seras's lips and she quickly motioned for Pip to join her.

"No, she wouldn't dare…," he exclaimed as soon as he saw what had startled Seras so much.

"Um, I think she would Pip," Seras said coming out of the original shock, "I mean, think about it, if anyone deserves to have some fun is Sir Integra and this is the last place anyone would have thought to search for her, so that kind of makes it ideal."

"Well then my Mignonette, I suggest we harry before she does something that'll definitely put Alucard in a killing rage…I, for one, would not like to be the one to tell him his master has the potential to be the next Dita Von Teese," Pip said with trepidation.

"I will not argue with you on this one," Seras agreed.

* * *

Two pairs of wide eyes stared the dim lighted club and its patrons curiously; one with nostalgia and the other with open shock.

"Ahhh…this brings back memories," Pip chuckled, until he was elbowed quite forcibly by Seras.

"We'll talk about these…memories at a later time, Mr. Bernadotte," Seras threatened him and continued to search for a hint of Sir Integra actually being here.

'_When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?__'_ Pip wondered.

'_Never…,__'_replied a treacherous little voice inside his head.

'_Thanks for the support!__'_ Pip cursed his alter ego or whatever that was.

"There!" Seras exclaimed suddenly, dragging Pip out of his mental battle with his inner self.

"Whe-," Pip didn't manage to finish his sentence, as his jaw fell open in unbelievable shock when he focused at the spot Seras was pointing.

At the edge of the bar, Sir Integra was talking with an attractive man, dressed in a highly provocative scarlet creation.

What was even more shocking was the enticing smile she was directing at the male…

"Um, Mignonette, let's not give a full detailed report when we get back…I have grown rather attached to the few years that I have left in this earth _and_ my remaining body parts," Pip begged Seras.

"Yeah…let's not," Seras agreed, although, she had a terrible feeling nothing could escape her master's attention.

**Review, review, review, review:)**


	8. Dance with me

**Hello everyone! I'm inexcusable for being so late in updating, I know! Trust me, though, I am getting my fair share of punishment...The heat is killing me and my boss is making my life a living hell! I hope knowing that elates your rightful anger a little haha (I am actually crying...). Anyway, I would like to thank you for your kind commnets and to those reviewers I can't answer back I'm extremely happy you are enjoying my story! On with the chapter, enjoy:)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HELLSING NOR THE SONGS I AM USING AS INSPIRATION. Just thought to repeat that...**

**Song : That ain't my sweet love by The Royal We**

**Italics : Inner thoughts and dialogues**

'_Think, think, think Seras! There has to be way to convince Sir Integra to leave this…establishment and return to Hellsing HQ without much bloodshed. Yeah, who am I kidding? If she doesn't shoot us to death for interfering with her vacation, then master will obliterate us for sure when he learns what happened during said vacation. We're doomed!__'_ Seras thought desperately, turning for help to her partner in crime, who undoubtedly had a little more experience than her in these matters. However, much to her dismay, the Frenchman's attention was focused elsewhere for the moment, thus earning him a good smack on the head.

"Ouch, why did you do that, mignonette?" Pip exclaimed, massaging his abused scalp.

"You really need me to explain, you perverted Peeping Tom? Soon people will have to swim to get out of here due to the amount of your drooling! I suggest you close your mouth and focus on our current predicament, if your face doesn't want to get reacquainted with my fist," she said menacingly, swinging her fist towards him.

"Oui, oui, calm down, my sweet Seras. I did not mean to stare, but look at them! This place is full of half-naked women dancing provocatively! You can't blame me entirely for being a little bit distracted…," Pip replied with the universal stance for placating angry women; cowering before her with his tail between his legs. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself and mutter petulantly, "If you didn't give me the cold shoulder treatment so often, I wouldn't be looking at other women now…", which of course was heard by the petite vampire.

"Mr. Bernadotte, when we go back home, we WILL have a very long discussion regarding your behavior and your ADD problem!" she warned him.

'_Alucard, this is all your fault in the first place. I hope Integra neuters you with a pair o f rusty, old scissors!__'_ Pip thought dejectedly, strategically deciding not to utter a single word more on the matter, lest he irritates Seras more.

"Um, mignonette, perhaps we should continue this discussion later - _or never_! If my eyes don't play tricks on me, I think Sir Integra is about to sign our death warrants…," Pip said pointing at the direction, where Integra and the stranger were previously sitting.

"What do you mean, Pip?" Seras asked confused, turning to look where he was pointing. However, as soon as she did, she understood the meaning of his words, causing her face to take a stricken look and pale even more than normal.

"NO, no, you don't think she would dare…," Seras exclaimed shaking.

"Oh, something tells me that she would, mignonette," he answered with a defeated look, as they both watched with trepidation Sir Integra and her partner making their way to the dance floor.

"We are screwed…," Seras muttered.

"And not in the way I had in mind," Pip added.

"Give it a rest, lover boy! We have more serious problems than your insatiable libido!" Seras whined miserably.

"We need to do something or we'll never live to see another day, when master learns another male touched Sir Integra, even if it was for a harmless and innocent dance," she exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Mignonette, I completely agree with you on the part of our impending torture and subsequent death, but you seem to be mistaken on some things. Firstly, you are not even seeing the sun as it is and secondly, I would not use those adjectives to describe what they are about to do…," Pip interjected her tirade.

"I swear, Pip, one more word and my master's repercussion will not be a problem for you anymore…," Seras threatened him, her own fear forgotten for a moment.

"Why would it no-," Pip shut up immediately as her words finally struck him. A fool and a chatterbox he may be, but certainly not a suicidal idiot. Having one vampire enraged with you was truly scary, but two? Downright terrifying…

"Assuming you have learned your lesson and will not be making any offensive remarks on the future, what do you suggest we should do now?" Seras asked him, hopeful that the Frenchman would have some insight on this mess they were dragged into.

"Lesson duly noted, mignonette. As for how to approach this delicate matter, I still have no clue. What I do know, however, is that we are attracting unwanted attention, standing in the entrance like statues, especially seeing as we are definitely overdressed for the occasion. I think the best thing to do is mingle and wait for the opportune moment to snatch Sir Integra away," Pip explained slowly.

"What do you mean snatch her away? Surely, you aren't proposing to abduct her, are you?"

"Well, I am sure that's what Alucard would have done had he been here, so why not?" Pip replied nonchalantly.

"Are you completely insane, out of your fucking mind, stark crazy?" Seras screeched at him, causing a few heads to turn towards them. "In case you have forgotten, she can be as terrifying as my master, or even maybe more so, since she can order HIM around and she is the one paying you!" she hissed at him in a significantly lower voice.

"Fine! So what do _you_ suggest we do then, mignonette? Cause, honestly, I am running out of ideas here and the prospect of migrating to Equator sounds really enticing right now!" Pip responded, equally angered.

"Why Equator? You know that my master, unlike myself as you pointed out earlier, has no problem being in the sun, you moron! If you want a last few moments of peace, before he finds you, I would suggest a place where you would enjoy yourself and be lost in all the kinds of sins you seem to be so fond of!" she bellowed.

"Then I can die in peace, because all I need is right here beside me!" he bit out, panting and staring at her intently, the crowd around them and their mission obviously forgotten.

"Oh, y-you insufferable man!" she exclaimed, before hugging him fiercely and giving him a wickedly hot kiss he would remember for a long time. Finally, he did something right!

"Seras, let's dance," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmm, yeah, for now let's just do what _we_ want," she agreed and let her worries disappear for just a few minutes.

* * *

"Since you seem so intent on unraveling the mystery of me and I am feeling quite generous tonight, Duncan, I shall indulge you this one time and reveal something regarding my preferences," Integra said smugly, reveling in the attention the handsome male was showering her in.

"I do believe that actions speak louder than words and this environment certainly endorses that. Careful not to disappoint me now…," she said and did something completely out of character; she smiled seductively behind half lidded lashes.

"Disappointing you is the last thing I would wish for this night, my fair lady," Duncan replied huskily, taking her hand in his and bestowing a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin of her palm, never breaking eye contact with her. Then, he proceeded to take her drink, depositing it on the bar and his arm firmly encircled her waist with his hand ending to rest languidly on her hip bone.

"Shall we dance?" he leaned in close and whispered lasciviously, his breath gently caressing the skin of her earlobe.

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that very much," she agreed with a shiver and allowed him to lead her in the crowd of intimately close bodies, moving sensually under the slow, entrancing sounds of a saxophone.

Finding a seemingly more exclusive spot on the edge of the dance floor, he tugged at her waist, causing her to melt her body against his, as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder, her scorching breath teasing the delicious exposed skin of his neck. With a sigh escaping her lips, she pressed her enticing curves even closer to his bigger frame and surrendered herself in the beckoning sound of the low music and the irresistible male, whose hands were burning the skin of her lower back, massaging her torturously as he moved with the confidence of an expert. She soon lost herself in the ancient dance between male and female, failing to notice two very familiar figures approaching stealthily from behind in the guise of another dancing couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion a very uncomfortable Walter and a slightly smirking Alucard had a staring contest.

"Excuse me, master Alucard, but I had the impression a conversation included words exchanged between the participating members. I am not sure what exactly you are trying to accomplish by giving me the silent treatment, however, I have duties I must attend to, so please excuse me," he announced regally, dismissing the other male.

"Always as stiff as a log, old friend. I merely tried to give you the initiative to explain why you let our beloved master without protection or supervision outside of our reach. She is certainly accomplished, however, the world is still dangerous and she is a lone female away form home," Alucard replied, stopping effectively the butler in his tracks.

"I am sure Sir Integra is capable of handling herself adequately. I am sure she is sensible enough not to take any unnecessary risks or involve herself with shady characters," Walter responded haughtily.

"I would beg to differ, Walter. According to my sources, right now she is engaging in frivolous conversation and planning to do more than that in some dodgy night club of questionable clientele," Alucard finished, disappearing and leaving the poor butler fidgeting and running for the phone in search of his master.

"Your bleeding heart will be your downfall, my sweet Integra. Surely you do not wish to upset your faithful servant, consecutively causing him unnecessary distress, which will result in an early death…," Alucard mused, congratulating himself for his dubious plan. He knew, of course, not to rely solely on the spineless duo he had sent after her and he was proved right once more. Judging from the disturbing images flowing from his fledgling's mind they were doing a very poor job indeed. His assistance was most certainly required immediately.

'_Soon, very soon, Integra, you will be running back to me…__'_

**Reviews are not obligatory, but I am extremely happy to receive them and they remind me that I have some people waiting for me to update...Also, if you don't like something or have a correction please point it out and I'll certainly take it into consideration! So, review if you please:)**


	9. Deception Thy Name Alucard

**Hi again! Since it's beem more than two weeks over my last update I figured I owed to you at least two chapters for compensation. So here is the second one! Enjoy:)**

**Song : Death by White Lies**

Integra was entrapped in Duncan's heated, passionate embrace under the soft, hypnotizing music when she noticed something disturbing appearing within her sight of vision. That _something_ was a couple immersed in a similar position she was in at the moment, which was fine on its own. The disturbing thing was how familiar the forms of the couple seemed to her.

'_No, it can't be…I must be imagining things due to lightheadedness or I had had too much to drink and I am now hallucinating!__'_ she tried to think of any other possible excuse, except the painfully obvious one; that the male and female a few steps away from her awfully resembled Seras and Pip, which they _were_!

'_That sneaky, manipulative son of a bitch!__'_ she thought enraged. Once again, he had found a way to thwart her plans.

'_Well, not yet, not if I can help it, you conniving bastard!__'_ she thought, refusing to throw the towel so easily.

Focusing her attention back to her dancing partner, she reached to his ear and whispered alluringly:

"Have you heard of Cinderella's tale, Duncan?"

"Of course I have, Integra. Are you insinuating that when midnight comes you'll turn into a servant girl, abused by her evil step-family?" he asked her jokingly, intrigued by her strange question.

"Perhaps…would you be terribly disappointed if I did?" she asked him with a mysterious expression.

"No, this is a place where people put on masks and disguises and pretend to be something they are not or do things they would never dare to even utter aloud normally. It happens once every few months; this terrible, yet exquisite magic. I suppose this was the true meaning behind your question? Would I be disappointed to discover you are not what you appear to be tonight?" he replied, meeting her azure gaze.

"Very perceptive, Duncan. You never cease to surprise me with your insight and that does not happen often," she responded, satisfied with his answer.

"I am afraid, though, our time draws near. I must leave, lest my magic wears off and our delightful meeting gets stained with the foul odor of reality," she continued, as she took a small step back, leaving his bewitching embrace.

"That is an interesting allegory you used for our undesired parting, Integra; _the foul odor of reality._From my experience that would be death, lovely one. Is that what you are referring to?" he retorted, refusing to let the matter and the beauty get away so soon.

Suddenly, Integra stiffened and went utterly rigid.

'_This man knows something… it can't be all lucky guessing from his part. Who are you really, Duncan?__'_ she narrowed her eyes and cursed her employees arrival, for not allowing her time to investigate this male's origins and intentions.

"Do not be so alarmed, Integra. I am afraid I have become rather cynic and jaded due to my line of work. It does not take a lot for a person to change when he is surrounded by tragedy and death and I have been bathing in despair for quite some time now. I guess this time it is I who have broken the illusion, no?" he asked with a sad smile.

"You are a mysterious man, Duncan. Possibly dangerous too. Yet, I find myself strangely drawn to you, despite your elusive nature. I would not have wished our conversation to end like this, however, I must leave. Farewell, Duncan. It was truly a pleasure," she concluded, strangely believing his words and even hoping to meet him again in the near future.

'_Great, now I am attracted to a tall, dark, mysterious male with a penchant for mystery, whom I probably never going to see again! Familiar much? What is it with me? I think I am genetically defected; there must be a gene in my D.N.A. pool making me susceptible to men with unhealthy pasts and uncertain futures. Agh, I swear when I find the ancestor in my genealogical tree responsible for this, I'll make Alucard resurrect him just so I can kill him again myself!__'_ she berated herself, missing the cryptic glint in her new acquaintance's stare and his parting words - _till we meet again_ - as he was watching her retreat.

* * *

"Pip?" Seras asked with a demanding tone, destroying the bubble of temporary bliss he was wrapped in.

"Mmm, yes mignonette…what is it?" he nearly purred at her, rubbing his cheek against the top of her golden head, tightening his embrace, as if he could keep her there forever through sheer will alone.

"Where is Sir Integra?" she asked a little louder to get his attention.

"Right over ther-," he stopped what he was about to say, as he scanned the room quickly, only to come to the same conclusion as his beloved vampire. A barrage of French curses spilled from his mouth, as he realized that Sir Integra had indeed managed to escape them.

"Now what, Pip?" Seras asked frightened.

"Well, mignonette, the man she was…socializing with is still here, so I am guessing maybe she went back at the hotel?" he replied hoping to God that's what had really happened.

"Only one way to find out," she said with a defeated look upon her face, as she took his arm and dragged him towards the exit.

As they passed by, the strange male that had caught their employer's attention for the majority of the night, bowed to them in mock respect and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

'_What the hell was that all about?__'_ was the unasked question running through their minds as they made eye contact with each other.

* * *

Back at the hotel's reception, Integra was informed a message was left for her from a Mr. Walter C. Dornez. Slightly alarmed that her loyal butler would call her again so soon, she immediately rushed to the elevator, in a hurry to read his words in the privacy of her room.

"Sir Integra, please call me immediately, when you receive my message."

As always her old servant was careful not to reveal any vital information, while he made sure she understood the urgency and severity of the situation. Something terrible must have happened, else he would not have even left a message and would wait patiently to inform her in the next morning of the matter concerned.

Picking up the phone, she typed furiously the number for her private line and waited. After the second beep, a cultured male voice answered.

"You have called the Hellsing Institution. How may I be of service?"

"Walter, you know very well that only I use this line in case of emergencies. Who else could have been?" she asked relieved to hear his familiar voice and angered by her own useless concern. The old man sounded fine.

"Sir, how was your first day in the lovely city of Edinburgh? Did you _enjoy_ yourself?" he asked ignoring her question, stressing out the word "enjoy".

'_I do not like this. I do not like this one bit! First the pair of love birds appearing at the club, ruining my evening – thank God they are idiots, so losing them was quite easy - and now Walter calling just to ask me how I liked the haggis, after leaving a cryptic message, making me believe Armageddon had come…Well, if it hasn't happened yet, now it certainly will!__'_ she thought furious.

"Walter, get that Machiavellian prick on the phone NOW!" she bellowed enraged.

"R-right away, Sir," came the weak reply from the innocent male.

'_Forgive me, Walter. I will apologize later, although, it is partially your fault for believing whatever lies that sycophant fed you as well__,'_ she thought refusing to soften and lose the raging fury that possessed her for the moment.

"So, what are you wearing, Integra?" a deep, husky voice came from the receiver.

"I did not call to play games, _servant_! You disobeyed my direct commands and I demand to know why!" she shouted, fueled by his unrepentant behavior.

"Forgive me, _master._ I assumed this was the true reason behind your demand to speak with me, since you called at such an hour. It is a little past midnight and you are alone in your room, lying upon your bed, requesting, quite violently I might add, for my _oral_ company. What was I supposed to think? As for your question, please do elaborate on the matter. Which rule specifically did I _violate_?" he said with apparent mock, baiting her with his sultry tone.

"My patience is wearing thin tonight, Alucard. Do not push me, for you will not like the results!" she warned him menacingly.

"I am referring to the unexpected appearance of Captain Sparrow and Jean D'Ark at the same place I was an hour ago. Oh, and just so you know, if it weren't for them, I would not be alone in my room this moment, wasting my time, trying to reason with you," she added venomously.

"If the imbeciles indeed followed you on your little trip, it was of their own accord or pure coincidence. The Frenchman begged for my advice on ways to gain the favor of the young draculina and I merely proposed a two days trip would probably please her. I also informed him of an event I am aware of, which happens only once every few months and it would greatly help him become more intimate with the girl. It just so happened to be taking place tonight in Edinburgh. Did they even seem as if they were tailing you or spying on you? Have you encountered them in all your visiting places today?" he asked with curiousity.

"N-no, just for a moment in club Noir, where I noticed them dancing close to me," she replied confused, starting to reevaluate her views on the matter. Mayhap it was indeed none of his machinations. Could it all be just a huge misunderstanding on her part?

"Fine, let's just say you are correct in your assumptions. What about Walter? He _is_ behaving in a totally uncharacteristic manner, calling me twice for no apparent reason, leaving strange messages and causing me unnecessary worry," she said, thinking she finally exposed him.

"Have you considered the fact that he is just missing you? For the past ten years he has never left your side and as I recall he was devastated to see you off. You were not here to see how he fared after your departure, but let me tell you; it was not a pretty sight. Have you no heart, Integra?" he concluded with a serious tone.

"I-I did not think of it that way…," she replied, feeling a pang of guilt washing over her at his accusation.

"No, apparently you did not, _master_. Now, if you will excuse me, I must find Walter immediately. He seemed rather shaken when he summoned me. _Sweet dreams,_Integra," he finished, lacing his parting sentence with a seductive tint and had the audacity to end the phone call himself.

"Well, that did not go exactly as planned," Integra muttered to no one in particular, while she pondered her bizarre conversation with the devious creature. Could she have been truly so affected by misplaced ire, that she had misjudged the whole situation? It would be another long night filled with incessant thoughts for the Iron Lady…

**Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Be careful what you dream of

**Hi everyone! You should thank Moar for this chapter for suggesting a naughty dream...Thank you for your review, darling! See, I do take your requests seriously haha! Well, enough chattering, enjoy :-)**

**Song : Tell Me More And More And Then Some by Nina Simone (I really like this song for striptease, but you're welcome to imagine any song you like*wink*)**

It was well past midnight when Integra finally decided to cease her useless thinking and get some rest. Truth be told, she was exhausted; quite understandably so. She had been traveling for almost two hours, gone on a unprecedented shopping spree and spent a ridiculous amount of time walking _and_ dancing wearing gorgeous, yet utterly uncomfortable high heels. Indeed she had made the shoes justice by being breathtakingly captivating on them, but now she was paying the painful price for it. Her feet were practically killing her. Tomorrow's schedule definitely included a visit to the hotel's luxurious spa.

Taking a refreshing shower, she decided she was not yet ready to say goodbye to the seductive siren she had transformed tonight. Wthout much thinking, lest she changed her mind about this, she dropped her towel and lay down completely naked on the soft, inviting bed; an action strictly forbidden inside her own bedroom back at Hellsing mansion. Oh, the horror if Walter walked in, only to discover his respectable master was sleeping just as Mother Nature made her. She didn't want to even contemplate of the consequences such a sight would have on her poor servant's mental health. He would most likely never be the same again.,.

But, she was not there now, was she? No, so she could do whatever the hell she wanted and that included going to an erotic show, dancing with a ravenously hot stranger and sleeping wearing nothing but her own succulent skin.

Relaxing herself away from all her recent worries, she soon found herself easily falling into a deep slumber.

Integra was back at the promiscuous club, only now the dim-lighted room was empty and devoid of all its previous provocatively clad dancers and customers. She was standing alone in the central stage, a soft yellow light highlighting her slender figure, still dressed in the scarlet visage she wore earlier tonight. No, that wasn't exactly true. There _was_another presence besides her there, far in the background. An undeniably male figure was seated languidly in a velvet armchair. He was sitting cross-legged, with one arm holding elegantly a glass of red wine and the other one resting indolently on the chair's arm. He was clad in a pure black suit. The jacket was unfastened, his black, silk dress shirt was unbuttoned till mid-sternum and pale, luminescent skin shone through. His face was covered in darkness, hidden from her curious gaze, yet she instinctively knew he was unwaveringly looking at her, stalking her like prey.

She visibly shivered, entranced by the mystic atmosphere, when sensuous music filled the previously eerily silent room. She instinctively knew what the alluring stranger wanted. Something she had desperately wished to be daring enough to attempt a couple of hours ago, as she watched the captivating bodies of the dancers sway seductively in the haze of passion, but hadn't allowed herself to do; _to be one amongst them!_ Perhaps her subconscious was giving her a chance to surpass her chronic restraints and satisfy her fiery nature now. She was unaware of the true identity of the man silently urging her to loose her inhibitions, but she felt that didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered in this lust induced utopia was that he was at _her mercy_.

Integra had never been one for indecision and waiting. Once she made up her mind, she always followed through no matter the consequences. She thought this was no different. The damned male wanted a show? Well, he was going to get one!

'_Whoa, hold up there, sex bomb! Have you ever given an erotic dance before? Besides, with what you're wearing it'll be over before it even starts…__,'_ a treacherous, inner voice informed her, breaking her bubble of self-gratification.

'_Well, now that I think about it I_am_essentially wearing only a dress, a very tiny piece of underwear and shoes. Doing a striptease under these circumstances can't be ideal even for professional dancers…not much to take off__,'_ she mused now concerned as to how she should do this.

'_Hm, I guess I can start a little dancing on the stage and slowly make my way to him. When I am within enough short distance to stare into his eyes and see them darkening with lus_t, _only_ then_will I let my dress fall to the floor a few inches from his shoes and bare myself to him__,'_ Integra thought satisfied and closed her eyes tightly, trying to release all the tension from her body.

Allowing the soft nuances of the music to seep into her body, she opened her eyes and transfixed her gaze intently at the obscured male. She started swaying lightly, moving her shoulders enticingly, slowly raising a hand to bury inside her blond mane and the other to lightly trace fingertips across her cheek, sliding them up and down her face, capturing her little finger between her teeth. She raised her head to the side, straining her neck, giving him a challenging look, as a deep breath escaped her throat, when the hand previously lost in her golden locks started a sensuous descent down her body; teasingly caressing her neck, light feather finger tips passing through the valley between her breasts, sliding down on her hip, where she squeezed tightly enough for her blunt nails to leave moon-shaped marks through the silk covering her dark skin.

Lost in the seductive tunes, she let her instincts dominate her, moving her entire body – hips, waist, breasts, shoulders – alluringly, while her hands roamed over naked and scarlet clad skin with soft caresses and violent grips, depending on her mood. Never once, however, did her incandescent gaze left him. Behind half-lidded lashes a promise for unadulterated carnal pleasure burned strongly.

Inebriated by potent lust, she made her way painfully slow towards him and stood before him with a lascivious, knowing smirk. Sliding the back of her fingers to the sides of her breasts, she reached for the straps securing her dress behind her neck. She untied the butterfly knot and slid the straps down her torso, cupping her heavy from arousal twin mounds, sliding her thumbs over accentuated, erect nipples. Barely suppressing a lustful moan, she continued gliding her hands behind her back to untie the last, thin strips holding the dress on her body.

The delicate silk tickled her over-sensitized skin as it glided, ending in a pool of ruby around her feet. Stepping out of it, she stood proudly, clad only in her golden high heels and a tiny piece of black lace, barely covering her most intimate place. If she had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed the sudden, strained hiss that came from his hidden figure, as she revealed her dark beauty inch by inch, daring him to break his self-restraint and show a slither of the maelstrom raging inside of him at the erotic sight she presented.

Even at this close distance, Integra still couldn't make out the specific characteristics of his face, veiled behind a mysterious darkness. Who was the man appearing in her sexually charged dream? Did it really matter? Did she really want to know? Would it make any difference, if behind the nebulous atmosphere a familiar face resided? A barrage of insistent questions broke through her desire filled haze and urged her to take the last step towards the seated stranger, brushing her knees with his sensually. She made her final decision there and then. If she truly desired to put a face in her mysterious companion, she would have to come a lot more intimately close to him, a risk she determined was worth taking.

Straddling his lap, she groaned at the heat of his muscular thighs beneath her legs, marveling at the feel of his slacks caressing her naked skin. Her hands came to rest at each side of the armchair, steadying her shaking body. At the same time, he placed his own hands on each side of her waist, squeezing lightly her feverish skin. She fought to stay still as he glided his hands upwards, tortuously teasing with his fingertips her trembling flesh. A sheen line of sweat formed all over her body and she lifted her head up, exhaling heavily as the cords of her neck strained from the exertion. She felt one of his hands follow her movement, sliding over her collarbone, massaging the hollow place at the base of her neck, causing her breathing to become shallow, hitched inside her throat.

Suddenly having difficulty breathing, she parted her quivering lips to allow more air to pass through, only to feel a long tampered finger push inside her moist cavern. Abandoning all inhibition, she circled her tongue around the tantalizing appendage and moaned at the spicy taste of him, unintentionally gripping rather forcibly the velvet armchair and grinding her hips against the hard muscles of his stomach, realizing absently that there was not enough contact between them. Determined to remedy that immediately, she lowered herself on his lap, disengaging her hands from the chair's arms to place them on his broad shoulders. She fumbled with his dress shirt, searching fervently for the pale flesh that had captivated her earlier. Finding what she yearned, she slid one hand inside the obstructive fabric to stroke his delicious pectoral muscles, flicking a hard nipple in her exploration. The husky, wanton moan that vibrated form his chest, urged her to bit down on the finger intertwined with her tongue, resulting in him repeating the wickedly sensuous sound and moving his free hand to finally embrace her flushed breast.

Set ablaze by his passionate ministrations, her body urgently seeking release, she encircled his pale wrist, disengaging his finger from her welcoming mouth and decisively led their intertwined hands downwards to the liquid spot that screamed for his attentions. Understanding perfectly her intentions, he maneuvered his hand over her own and slid their fingers inside the soaked, lacy barrier. He gently separated her feverish folds and slowly inserted her middle finger deep inside of her, while he expertly stroked her clit with his thumb. Integra groaned at the sinful sensations, biting her lower lip instinctively. Satisfied by her lustful reaction, he forced another one of her fingers in and pushed them to pump more vigorously inside of her, while he continued his tortuous rubbing.

Blissfully filled, she let herself be guided, shivering uncontrollably as she felt being stretched pleasurably, bordering to pain. She could practically taste her unbidden, all-consuming orgasm, when he added one of his own fingers, causing her walls to clamp around them, a white hot blaze blinding her momentarily. She was so immersed in her passionate outburst, she lost the chance to uncover her mysterious lover's identity, when he abandoned his previous position, drawn by her violent release, to bury his head in the nook of her neck, tracing a wicked, wet path with his tongue upwards, reaching the lobe of her ear, capturing the flesh between his fangs and biting down forcibly. Slight pain intermingled with unimaginable pleasure overwhelmed her senses and brought her over again. A deep, husky chuckle taunted the sensitive skin of her ear, as the cruel realization finally hit her.

"Fangs…," Integra whispered hoarsely, as she awoke tangled in the matted sheets of her hotel bed, drenched in sweat, making the connection and cursing the very familiar chuckle, that still rung in her ears. The dreams had started again…

**Well, how was that? On another note, I'm still looking for a Beta...if anyone is interested, please contact me! I desperately need help :D**


	11. Keep dreaming

**Hi, I'm baaaaack! Sorry for not updating anything for a while, but I was away on vacation and without access to a computer. My heartfelt thanks to all those who reviewed in my absence and of course to those who have been following this story from the start and have honored me with repeated reviews. I love you guys!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

**Song : "Days before you came" by Placebo (which is my favorite band btw lol)**

It was well past midnight when Seras and Pip finally arrived back at the hotel and confirmed that Sir Integra had indeed checked in for the night; more importantly alone!

"Now what, mignonette? Sir Integra is safely tucked in and fortunately nothing irreversible happened. How about we do a little dancing of our own upstairs?" Pip said with enthusiasm.

"Where do you get the energy to joke even at a time like this? Our lives were saved by pure luck tonight. What about tomorrow or the day after? Do you have a plan? Because as long as Sir Integra is free to roam the city indulging her every whim and desire we are screwed seven ways to hell, you walking sexual harassment!" Seras exclaimed angry.

'_Calm down, Draculina. It's not the Frenchman's fault if he was born with low brain activity. Besides, I sent you there as a mere distraction and you have served your purpose adequately enough. I admit I held no further expectations from the likes of you two. It would have been a nice surprise though…__,'_ Alucard mentally informed Seras.

"M-master, where are you?" Seras uttered with fear, looking all around her.

'_Police girl, your skills are lacking considerably, if you cannot even pinpoint the location of your own master. Remind me when you come back to train you more thoroughly in the vampire senses,__'_Alucard replied with disdain etched in his tone.

"I-I knew of course you were not here, Master. I merely asked where exactly in the manor you were," Seras said trying to avoid a possibly strenuous and definitely painful experience.

"Are you threatening my sweet Seras again, Alucard? Is it a perverse pleasure of yours to torment helpless girls? I knew you were demented, but why don't you take on someone who can fight back? Or are you scared, huh, Mr-Big-Scary-Vampire?" Pip taunted Alucard in a sing song voice, before Seras slapped her hand over his big mouth.

"Mmfff…"

"Shut up, you moron, I just saved your life! One more word and you'll see exactly how helpless I'm not!" Seras hissed at him.

'_I can still hear his thoughts, police girl. Your meager attempts in silencing your poor choice of a partner are futile. Shall I silence him once and for all for your sake once you return? Surely, even you must see no merit in his useless existence_,' Alucard informed them both with mirth.

"N-no, master, you need not bother. I will discipline him myself," Seras replied while trying to subdue an enraged Pip.

'_Very well, Draculina, although, it is a shame. I find myself in need of some good sport. I guess his uncouth subordinates will have to suffice for now__,'_ Alucard answered with disappointment.

"Um, why exactly are you contacting us, master?" Seras asked timidly, changing the subject and released Pip with a look that said _behave yourself!_

'_Your mission is over. Return at once and pretend you never knew Integra was spending her vacation there. If asked, answer that it was the Frenchman's idea to take a couple of days off and go on stupid romantic trip like normal love struck fools. The fact that you chose Edinburgh as your destination was pure coincidence and nothing more. Do I make myself clear, Draculina?__'_ Alucard asked menacingly with a chilling tone.

"Yes, Sir, my master!" Seras responded automatically.

"You know, it would be more believable if we took some pictures and got some souvenirs for everyone back, Mr. Genius," Pip added snidely.

'_Do what you must, however, I expect that by nightfall tomorrow you will have returned, you miserable reject of the human race!__'_

"Now, listen here yo-," Pip started.

"We understand, master!" Seras exclaimed loudly, as she tackled Pip into the floor.

'_Do not fail me again, police girl__,'_ Alucard said harshly, ending the conversation.

"That blood sucking, undead son of a bitch!" Pip panted from the floor.

"Are you quite done?" Seras asked angry.

"No, that manipulative, scheming, old bastard!" Pip continued unfazed.

"Pip, I'm warning you…," Seras said from above him.

"Come on, mignonette, aren't you at least a bit frustrated? He orders us around like slaves and expects us to be at his beck and call every single fucking minute of the goddamn day and night! Who the hell does he think he is? Stalin, Hitler, Mao Tse-Tung?" Pip shouted, finally standing up.

"No, he is someone worse than all of them combined, moron!" Seras shot back, equally pissed off, reaching for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling this late, Seras?" Pip asked immediately, slightly confused.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm texting the guys back home. I figure I could give them at least a few minutes to mentally prepare them selves," Seras answered while typing quickly.

'_Big guy is in a bad mood. Don't run. It will only excite him. Play dead. Medical supplies were relocated. Ask Walter. Good luck gentlemen. Seras, over.__'_

"That should give them a head start," Pip said as he read the message.

"Let's hope so. I'm going to take a bath. Behave!" Seras replied, heading for the bathroom.

"We could take one together," Pip suggested following her, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Dream on!" was the only reply he got from inside the bathroom.

"Lately, it seems that is the only thing I'm doing, mignonette!" Pip whined, feeling resigned.

* * *

To say Integra was angry would be a grave understatement. No, she was seriously pissed off. At herself…

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, you are a disgrace to your family name. You lust after a creature you are bound by honor to hunt and exterminate. If father was alive, how would you be able to face him ever again?" Integra chided herself, as she paced furiously.

"I've become like the weak willed, desire driven females I've loathed my whole life," she murmured on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Sure, I suppose you could say he is every woman's wet dream, but why did he have to be mine's as well?" she complained, feeling miserable.

With that question still hanging heavy in her mind, she opened her laptop and decided to do something she had never thought of doing before. Seeking online advice…

"Oh, how did it come this?" she lamented, sighing deeply.

Searching for almost half an hour she finally found a discussion forum that looked promising. It was titled "Dreams infested with the wrong man? Well, you are not the only one!"

"What the hell? It can't be any worse than speaking to myself in an empty hotel room," Integra decided, clicking on the page.

Integra soon discovered that indeed she was not the only one with this specific problem. Actually, there were women, who had bigger problems than her. The person who had originally set up the forum was feeling attracted to her…brother-in-law! Another one was having dreams about her son's college roommate. There was even a woman who dreamt of Lyle Lovett! Now, that was just weird…The most shocking thing was that all these women had no reservation to admit their innermost thoughts to complete strangers. Or perhaps that was the reason they could do it so easily…

"Alright, Integra, no harm can come of this. Just admit that you desire a, a what? How exactly am I supposed to explain my situation? A family enemy? No, we are not Romeo and Juliet for Christ's sake! A man that should be executed for all the heinous crimes he has committed against humanity? No, that will arouse many unwanted questions. A statuesque sex god? Get a grip, Integra! You can't know that from some dreams. Maybe he'll suck at it…Yeah, he can definitely suck m-," Integra slapped herself hard out of her sorry state.

Regaining somewhat her train of thought, she quickly typed before she changed her mind :

'_For years I have lived with a very attractive…being. I have always known that there can be nothing between us, so I never gave it much thought apart from the occasional inappropriate dream. However, as of late, these dreams have become a constant reality. In an attempt to clear my mind, I decided to go on a vacation away from him and socialize with other, attractive men. However, even after all that, those damnable dreams persist with more intensity. Worse, in the most recent one, the one who initiated and orchestrated the whole dream was me! How can I stop these insufferable dreams, how can I stop wanting him? The answers I've come up with, unfortunately, have a tone of finality and I would like to avoid them. So, please tell me, is there some solution to this without involving someone's permanent departure?__'_

_Iron Maiden_

Feeling satisfied with the text, she pushed the enter button before she lost the courage to do it and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

'_Dear Iron Maiden, welcome to our company. You say that a relationship between you is impossible. First, answer why? Are you sure? And what of him? Is he impervious to your presence or is he partly responsible for this? By the way, although I advise you against taking such drastic measures, you could always kill him in DREAM LAND :D__'_

_Blue Moon_

"That's the one fantasizing about her brother-in-law. At least, she seems interested in my story. Of course, why wouldn't she? A nutcase having wet dreams about a hot male in close proximity and her first thought to resolve the problem is killing him. Even in my ears, it sounds crazy…," Integra mused tiredly.

* * *

At the same time, back in the Hellsing mansion, Alucard was standing over a pile of bloody, broken bodies, reveling in the carnage. Leaving the room, filled with moans and undignified cries, he phased to his private lodging in the basement and sat in his favorite chair, relaxing with a deep sigh.

He could hear Walter above, fussing over dirty floors and how difficult blood is to wash off walls, while all who were still conscious begged him for treatment.

His calm and serious answer to them made Alucard burst out laughing.

"You will survive, even if I bind your wounds in 15 minutes. These walls will be permanently stained, if I don't remove all the filth now. Be reasonable."

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Integra's clearly distressed mind.

"Ah, master, what keeps you awake at this hour and causes you so much worry?" Alucard wondered with mirth, deciding to let her keep her privacy for a while longer, as he enjoyed a glass of red wine mixed with a few drops of blood.

* * *

**Moar : I'm really sorry for the long wait, darling! Forgive me?**

**Hotarubi : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this fic! And yeah Alucard is hot lol**

**Guest : I'm really happy to hear you are with me all these months and you are enjoying this story! The previous chapter is one of my favorites actually, so thanks for your encouraging words :-)**

**So, what do you think? Did you find it funny, boring, interesting, stupid? Anything goes :D**


	12. IronMaiden dot com

**Hello everyone! I decided to post in my profile when I'm going to update next, so check there from now on. Many thanks to all my wonderful readers! I love you guys! Btw, I wanna change my job or my boss! And after the useless information, on with the story :-)**

**Song : Hustle and Cuss by The Dead Weather**

Integra contemplated what she should write to fully explain the situation she was in without causing unnecessary questions, which she would probably be unable to answer. The vile creature was indeed responsible for her pathetic state, however, she could not very well admit that the reason the dreams had started was because of his supernatural ability to induce mind blowing sexual dreams or manipulate one's private thoughts, preferably most often hers. They would think she was in dire need of professional medical help and not the kind she was willing to subject herself into. Releasing a long breath she started to type what she deemed was an acceptable explanation.

'_Dear Blue Moon,_

_thank you for taking the time to address my pressing problem. I must admit that this is my first time attempting to solve my issues through online forums, so please excuse my lack of etiquette. To answer your first question, yes, a relationship between us is completely and utterly IMPOSSIBLE. For one thing, there is a difference in our status. You could say that we have a master and servant relationship and my upbringing does not allow for such a thing to occur. Plus, I do not, I repeat, I do not want the insufferable cretin. It's just a temporary lapse of judgment on my part or loss of sanity or deterioration of my brain cells or whatever you want to call it, but the bottom line is that I would never ever under normal circumstances even think of him that way. It would be sacrilege. And yes, I AM sure. To answer your second question, I honestly don't know what the hell he's thinking. I never could and never will understand his twisted, eccentric and absurd thought process. To put it in a single word, he is demented. Considering that, he may be playing with me just because my reactions amuse him greatly or he could be bored with nothing better to do or he is simply sexually overcharged and I'm the closest, available female in proximity. Still, although I've made it countless times known that I'm thoroughly displeased with his behavior, he is in part responsible for the turmoil I'm now experiencing. He looks at me with that seductive, half lidded gaze full of sinful promises and forbidden pleasures, you know THE LOOK. As if that wasn't enough, you cannot believe the sensuous words that come out of his amoral mouth, weaving visions of the two of us immersed in wild carnal abandon. So, yes, he is WHOLLY responsible for this. If left in my own devices things would never have escalated to these gigantic proportions. I mean, sure, occasionally I had a naughty dream or two, where he had his wicked way with my body, but that was it. It wasn't a nightly and daily, I might add, occurring nightmare as it has become. As for your advice, thank you, but every time I put a bullet through his heart or cut off his head, he just regenerates right back in a matter of seconds. It's just neither satisfying nor worth the effort anymore….I meant in dreams obviously!'_

_Iron Maiden_

Satisfied with her answer, after reading it thrice, she quickly pressed the _enter_button, before she lost her courage too. Her pride was already shattered…no hope for salvaging there or ever regaining it back.

Expecting the same person to write back, she was shocked to discover her little problem had drawn the attention of several others as well. She was bombarded with questions, comments, suggestions and even accusations.

_To Iron Maiden:_

'_I don't understand all those high society rules, but I have experienced social isolation during my high school years, so I get why you are reluctant to go through with this, if it means that people will start talking and pointing fingers. However, if you always let other, unrelated people dictate your whole life, you are not living at all…just surviving. It took me some time to realize that it's okay to be different, to want other things from those around you and to fight for your individuality. Don't be content being bound under a constrictive label. They have no say in your life, much more in your feelings. You cannot plan your whole life based on other people's expectations of what you should be. Just be who YOU are.__'_

_Tsubaki_

"Wow, I cannot believe someone who has never met me in person could understand my slight frustration over my duties and having to discard my feminine side as a leader of Hellsing from such a subtle mention," Integra murmured shocked. Although she loved the power and the respect her position gave her, being a sole female in a male dominated environment was suffocating her from time to time. Surely, that was the reason she had behaved in such an uncharacteristic manner these few days, abandoning her post, dressing frivolously and engaging in flirty conversation and more with a complete, albeit scrumptious, stranger. That person had really hit the mark…

'_Iron Maiden, damn girl, by your description of him, he does sound like every woman's dream man :D!__Mysterious and dangerous with a captivating gaze and a highly developed imagination; I imagine he is hot as hell as well. Soooo, why are you here and not having a passionate, gravity defying, blazing sex marathon with him already? Honey, if he's even as half as delectable as you're making him to be, screw the rest and get down in the dirt! At least that's what I would do *wink*…__'_

_P.S. Seriously DO it!_

_Scarlet_

"Yes, damn him, he is all that BUT I do not want him! Fine, scratch that, I do want him, else I wouldn't be so bothered by these dreams, but I do NOT want to want him! He is an aberration in my organized, carefully composed life! That's what he is! I am not even making any sense, am I? Thank God, they can't see me…," Integra shouted heatedly to the screen, slouching sullenly in her chair after her little break down and resuming her task of viewing the various posts. The next one was from the person who had originally responded to her desperate message.

'_Dear Iron Maiden,_

_Judging from your alias, I can tell that you are not a person who appreciates anything disrupting their inner equilibrium, much less someone who seems to force you into an unwanted state of, well, want LOL! It happened, though, didn't it? And now you have to deal with it and you don't know how and that's exactly what's bothering you, right? That, for once, you are not in control…I'm not going to tell you to follow the classic line like the person above, "if you can't avoid it, enjoy it", cause that'll probably grate on your already shredded nerves even more. I am going to ask you, however, if all this resistance on your part is purely based on a falsified sense of duty, forced upon you by your background, or a genuine dislike against that specific person causing these intense feelings in you. Personally, I'm rather inclined to believe it's the former, that's keeping you from realizing and accepting your true desires, but hearing it from someone else isn't magically going to allay your inhibitions and enable you to partake in the physical manifestation of these dreams. I do hope, though, that I have given you some food for thought. Do not be so quick to dismiss your body's reactions, because after all, even if we have the advantage of logic, which distinguishes us from all other animals, we too are ruled by our instincts from time to time…'_

_Blue Moon_

"Ooookaaaay, that looks a lot like what someone with a pristine white coat would offer, if I degraded myself enough to ask for professional advice. A little bit of reverse psychology, some philosophical mumbo jumbo regarding the human psyche, only to end up tossing the ball right back at you, claiming that making the decision yourself will help you grow as a person. Well, no thank you! If I wanted that kind of advice, I would be comfortably lying down in a reclining armchair by now, discussing how my traumatic childhood or my insalubrious Electra complex were the cause behind all my past, present and future problems…," Integra said frowning, as her hope that this forum could help her in some mysterious way started to diminish gradually with their answers.

The rest of the comments were pretty much a repeat of what was said before or meaningless requests to describe Alucard and her dreams to them with more spicy details. As if she would do that! The last thing she wanted was to remember the blasted erotic dreams or worse alerting the vampire in question of her disgraceful actions. Oh the horror! Now, that, he would never let her live it down. Just as the thought quickly passed through her mind, her eyes almost popped out of her head, when she read a short, curt comment, she almost missed in her haste.

"_Vermillion becomes you, Iron Maiden, in every manner."_

_Count_

"A-A-A-A-ALUCARDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

_Hellsing Manor, some time earlier_

Slowly sipping his exquisite drink, Alucard gently slipped into his master's mind, deciding it was time to investigate the reason she was so obviously restless. Upon entering her private thoughts, images of an enticing siren covered in a silken, ruby visage assaulted him. What he saw taking place next resulted in him relinquishing the glass he was delicately holding, causing it to shatter loudly upon hitting the floor, and viciously gripping the sides of his velvet armchair. Now, that, was unexpected! The burning sensations radiating from her vivid imaginery almost caused him to lose control and embarrass himself like an inexperienced teen, experiencing a wet dream for the first time.

"Ahh, Integra…," he murmured huskily, a slow, satisfied grin gracing his chiseled features, upon witnessing her completion, riding shamelessly their entwined fingers. So he was the reason for her continuous turmoil. How apropos, since the same occurrence had kept him awake and frustrated many nights before.

His lascivious grin grew into a full blown, maniacal laugh at her great discomfort upon realizing exactly who she had been dreaming of. Of course, she didn't fail to amuse him further, when he discovered how exactly she planned to…deal with her little problem.

"Vermillion becomes you, Iron Maiden, in every manner," he breathed with a low growl, as the sensuous images of her darkly erotic dream reemerged in his mind with more intensity.

* * *

_"__**Guest**__: The hilarity of this is incredible. I nearly fell off the chair laughing. I say the funniest part is Pip and Seras watching Integra. I can't help but imagine them running around like chickens with their heads cut off, screaming,"Fuckfuckfuck, we're going to die!"_" : "**I am glad you're enjoying this! Seras and Pip's parts are some of the easiest for me to write and the most amusing ones as well! Those two just crack me up haha! I loved the chicken reference, it suits them too damn well xD!"**

"_**Guest :**__Oh man, this is my favourite Integra/Alucard fic. I am dying to see another chapter!" :_**"WOW, thanks so much! That's the first time I've received this particular line from a reader! It's a great honor! Damn, now I'm tearing up, the worst part is when my nose starts running as well..aghh I'm hopeless haha! Seriously, thanks, I hope this chapter will be as good as the previous ones for you :)**

**That's it for now folks! Review if you want, no pressure, no crazy authoress with a knife lurking outside your house :D**


	13. In the doghouse!

**Hi everyone! This chapter has a filler kind of feeling, but oh well...I didn't have much inspiration, but wanted to give you something, so forgive me! Hope it's not too boring or disappointing :)**

**Song : "Lion" by Eugene McGuinness**

Integra couldn't decide between screaming till her throat was raw, thrashing everything in sight or take the first airplane back and bury that smug son of a bitch ten feet under. For the time being she settled on rummaging through the mini bar and drinking herself to oblivion.

"That manipulative, scheming, conniving stalker!" she bellowed enraged.

"That's it! I'm never sleeping again!" she cried desperately, taking a large sip from some kind of golden liquid, that burned pleasurably her insides.

For the last hour, she had been pacing restlessly and trying to come up with a way to permanently erase that undead pest's influence on her to no avail. She had only managed to get even more worked up, if that was even possible.

"No more useless forums, that's for sure!" she murmured, remembering how that little fiasco had ended up.

"Agh, I can't think straight with all this tension, I need to find some release, preferably hit something or someone, and then think logically about this!" she said, dressing in some black sweatpants and a grey tank top and heading for the gym.

* * *

Seras had just finished blow drying her hair, when a scream interrupted her relaxing activity. A scream, that resembled awfully well Integra's voice crying out her master's name.

"U-um, Pip, did you hear that just now?" she asked tentatively, peeking her head outside.

"Hmm, hear what, mignonette?" Pip asked distracted by her lovely figure, dressed in a short blue nightshirt.

"Nothing, sorry, it must have been my imagination. Let's just go to sleep," she replied not wanting to delve further into the matter.

"Mignonette, you do know that you're a vampire, right? The night is supposed to be the time where you go all wild and crazy, attacking innocent male mortals for their delectable juices," Pip said lewdly, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, I can't believe you just said that! And after everything we've been through today! Seriously, doesn't anything affect your insatiable libido?" Seras yelled angry. Her good mood after that relaxing shower was thoroughly screwed now thanks to that walking STD magnet.

"Come on, my sweet Seras, here I am offering to be your succulent, tasty meal quite willingly. You aren't going to say no to that, are you? What would your beloved master say?" he said huskily, as he started to approach her with his intentions clearly betrayed by the lusty glint in his eye.

"Get...get away from me, you sex maniac!" Seras squealed, jumping behind the round table next to her.

Not missing a bit, Pip followed her at the other end of the table, trying to corner her into finally giving in and making this whole damn trip worthwhile.

"We can do this all night, mignonette, but you know you want _this_," he said running a hand across his chest, as he continued to chase her around the table.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pip! You want _this_, but you ain't getting it, so either go take a cold shower or work up a sweat at the gym downstairs," Seras shot back sliding her hands up her sides taunting him.

"Why are you being so cruel with me, mignonette?" Pip whined miserably, seeing the rejection strongly in her eyes.

"You don't think I have already forgotten how you were salivating at all those half naked women back at the club, do you, Mr. Bernadotte?" she replied with a sinister tone.

"That was a normal reaction! Any other man would have acted in the same way, mignonette!" Pip said, trying to salvage the situation.

"Aha, yeah right, the man who was dancing with Sir Integra had eyes only for her and my master didn't even comment on any of the club's dancers. I think you're digging your own grave here, Pip" she answered back coldly.

"B-but…"

"No. no buts, you are on probation and if you ever want to get a taste of _this_ you have a long way to go, mister. I'll be watching you!" she finished huffing and went to bed.

"Goodnight Mr. Bernadotte and sweet dreams," Seras taunted him form the bedroom.

'_Great, now I'm in the doghouse as well! Thanks Alucard, I won't forget this, you bloody bastard!__'_ Pip thought exasperated as he decided to follow Seras's derisory advice and put on some sweats, heading for the hotel's gym. He desperately needed to work off some steam.

* * *

Integra was kicking the hell out of a punching bag, all the while imagining the arrogant face of an infuriating vampire, when a familiar face entered her peripheral vision making her stop abruptly.

There, frozen in mid step in the entrance, was standing the captain of the Wild Geese with a petrified expression of surprise mixed with horror clearly visible on his face.

Both of them were locked in a staring contest or a battle of wills of some sort, until the Frenchman seemed to snap out of it and made a sudden move to turn and run back whence he came from.

"Ohhh no, no you don't! Mr. Bernadotte, if you take one more step, consider yourself a dead man," Integra hissed ominously with a chilly voice, immobilizing the male effectively.

Turning only his head back, in an agonizingly slow motion, Pip gave Integra a withering smile as he fought to form semi-coherent sentences.

"S-sir, w-what a p-pleasant coincidence!" he stuttered dumbly, still half turned towards the exit.

"Indeed," Integra smiled cruelly at the terrified male.

"Mr. Bernadotte, since you also seem to be suffering from insomnia, why don't you humor me and spend some time with me? I'll give you two choices. Talk or spar, which one will it be? For your information, on any other occasion I would prefer the former, however this particular night, I am much more inclined to enjoy the latter more," she finished cracking her fists.

"Talk, definitely talk!" Pip exclaimed, finally turning to look at Integra with a pleading expression.

"Fine, I shall indulge you this one time," she replied with mirth at the man's relieved exhale.

"Talk," she commanded not missing a bit.

"U-um, sure, it's ahh, this is a lovely hotel, don't you think, Sir?" he blurted out frightened.

"Mr. Bernadotte, you are testing my patience and let me inform you…tonight it's already stretched too far," Integra announced sternly.

"Excuse me, Sir, umm, why don't you tell me what you wish to know, so you can continue to be…well, non violent and I remain non bruised and sore come morning," he offered scared.

You are not being funny, Mr. Bernadotte, but I will overlook it just this once. Do not to aggravate me too much. Self preservation should be included in your minimum of capabilities."

"I'll try, Sir," Pip replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic for his own good.

Do better…succeed!" Integra bit out, tired of this little power play.

"Now, care to explain why you happen to be in the same city as I'm vacationing, hang out at the same club as I was and staying at the same hotel as I am currently staying?" she asked him, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Well, you see, Sir, it's all a giant and unfortunate coincidence?" he answered questioningly.

"Is it truly?" Integra replied as she stared at him intently, willing him to spill all his innermost and secret thoughts.

"I guess so. I mean, if we knew you would be here, the least we would have done was be a little more discreet, don't you think, Sir?" he said, laughing nervously.

"I suppose…," Integra said, sighing deeply. He did make a fine point. If the undead prick had sent them to spy on her, they wouldn't parade around with no care whatsoever of being discovered by her or anyone else for the matter. There were acting too damn carefree to be playing spies.

"All right, Mr. Bernadotte, let's just say that I believe you for now. What exactly _are_ you doing here? I don't recall giving you time off or you asking for it," she asked him, fixing him with a hard glare.

"Ah, well, please don't get mad, Sir, but I have been thinking it for a while now and when I mentioned it to Alucard he said that there was no better time than now. Actually, he kind of made all the arrangements for us and pushed us out the door, sort to speak," Pip said innocently, while inwardly he was jumping up and down maniacally in glee.

'_Take that, you blackmailing corpse! I want to see how you're going to save your hide from this!__' _Pip thought with a feral satisfaction.

"Oh, I see…so this was a last minute decision. Thank you for your cooperation and the valuable information, Mr. Bernadotte," Integra said dismissing him. She knew something was not right and now she finally had proof!

Seeing the bloodthirsty expression on Integra's face and not wanting him and his precious Seras to get caught in a clash between King Kong and Godzilla, he hastily added.

"But it was a predetermined trip, Sir. I mean, you are aware that the event we both attended only happens a few times around the year, right? The only contribution Alucard did was allowing us to take this weekend off, so we can spend some time in a romantic city as well. We could have gone to the one happening in London in a couple of months, but that would defeat the whole purpose of some time alone without the crazy being Seras refers to as master," he finished with disdain.

"Yes, I can see why you would want to get away from _him_! Trust me, Mr. Bernadotte, I understand more than you can imagine," she replied, feeling tired and confused yet again.

Was he or was he not responsible for this? It seems that everyone was conspiring just to mess with her head even more. As if she needed help with that…she was managing to do that just fine on her own.

"Get back to your companion, Mr. Bernadotte. I'm sure she's missing you terribly by now and I would not want to intrude on your already short time together away from that oppressing pain in the ass," she ordered him and headed for the gym's shower.

'_I wish that was the case, Sir, ohhh how I wish!__'_ Pip whined silently as he made his way upstairs, where a cold shower was beckoning for him yet again.

* * *

_"Guest__**:**__Oh my god, not a 24 hours after reading chapter 11, you update. My goodness, you are a wonderful woman! 3 Keep it up, darling!"_**: Thank you, darling! You are a wonderful reader as well to let me know how I'm doing and you are most welcome!**

_"Jackal Lady: This is the most amusing story I ever read before. You capture Alucard's trollish nature well. :D I enjoy it and I hope you keep writing. Lol, and yeess I believe Alucard would SOOO post on a site to troll his to be mate. OVERALL, Keep this story flowing!"_**: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you're having fun reading this little fic! I sure hope to keep true to your expectations! I like Alucard being scheming and manipulative like this, I am trying not to make him too OOC...Integra, though, is another matter altogether :D**

_"Soul93: LOL, I kind of saw that one coming. Really Alucard is too nosy for his own good sometimes. I do feel bad for Integra and can just imagine her seething after realizing he'd read her embarrassing post. I can't wait to see how she'll deal with this. As always this was an enjoyable read and had me cracking up like crazy!"_**: Still with me, darling? I'm honored truly! I am feeling a little bad for her as well, but hey, she had a hell of a time in that dream, so I'm not feeling that guilty. Wish I had dreams like that haha! Thanks again for dropping me a line :)**

_"Moar: Oh my GOD! That last section referring back to the Hellsing Manor with Alucard was...Wonderful! I dont even know how to describe it. Ah, you write Alucard like a genius. BUT! I'm not very much digging that Integra is looking for online advice. That seems to go against her character and the vibe of the story. Although Alucard's last comment as the 'Count' was rather amusing! I'm itching for you to get back on track with that mysterious man that Integra met and some sort of drama/ conflict there. PLEASE write more!"_**: I'm delighted to hear from you again, sweetheart! I'm glad you liked Alucard's mischievious nature, I am big fan of that as well xD! Integra is through with online forums, after all it was a total failure lol! I'm trying not to make her too OOC and that's why in this chapter she gains back some of her more stern nature...hope that counts for something! And I'm not through with Duncan , not by far! He has a major role to play in the upcoming chapters, just wait a little bit longer? Thanks again for your support, I really appreciate it ^^**

**Well, I'm prepared for your righteous indignation! Fire away, just be gentle?**


	14. Exactly

**Hi everyone! I know, I know, I'm a couple of days late in updating...I am deeply sorry! This chapter contains an interesting twist! Anyone can guess where I'm going with this? Enjoy :)**

**Song : "I Predict a Riot" by Kaiser Chiefs**

Integra woke up abruptly by the sounds of bombardment. Sprinting out of bed instinctively, she crouched low and pulled the safety off of her gun, when she noticed that she was still in her hotel room with no sign of undead activity or rotting enemies nowhere near her.

"What the hell?" she shouted disoriented, only to discover that what her poor abused brain had registered as the loud sound of cannons firing was simply her alarm clock.

"Damn, I drank too much last night," she murmured, cradling her head and rubbing her temples. She hadn't felt this exhausted and tired in a really long time. Pulling the safety on again, she placed her gun on the bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

After a somewhat satisfying shower, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel and tried to put in order her chaotic memories of last night.

"Came to Edinburgh, went shopping, went to a burlesque club, met a devilishly handsome stranger, danced dirty, the dynamic duo ruined my night, had a mind blowing dream about he-who-must-not-be-named, got a bunch of useless advise from sexually frustrated women, got ridiculed by the aforementioned bastard, drank like there was no tomorrow, had an even more confusing conversation with the Frenchman…," she recited what she could remember, hoping she hadn't forgot anything in her alcohol induced haze.

"Integra 0 – Vampire abomination 2. This is just getting worse by the minute. What the hell did I come here for anyway?" she mused, sighing deeply and wishing for some miracle pills, that would make her headache disappear. Luckily, she had some painkillers in her travel bag, no doubt courtesy of Walter. Now, if only those pills could make the other constant pain in her life disappear as well, she would be one happy Hellsing director. Alas, it was not meant to be…

"And to make things worse, I have no way of contacting the only man that managed to pick my interest in, well, forever not counting the undead nuisance," she lamented, feeling like a complete loser.

Just as she was about to open a travel guide and make her plans for the day, all the while cursing herself for not being bold enough to ask Duncan for his phone number, her phone ringed.

"Yes, Walter?" she answered a bit blunt, still angry at herself for her cowardice.

"Good morning, Sir Integra. How are you?" Walter greeted her with a merry tone, obviously choosing to ignore her sour mood quite successfully.

'_How I envy you that ability, Walter. Teach me how to do that, when I come back home__,'_ Integra thought, mentally bashing herself for her inability to copy him.

"Good morning. I am as fine as I could be, Walter," Integra replied tired, opting to be as truthful as possible, without making the old servant worry.

"I am glad to hear that, Sir. I wish this could be just a courtesy call, however, I am afraid I have some bad news," Walter said with a grave tone.

"More? I- I mean what bad news exactly?" Integra said, chastising herself for the little slip of her tongue.

"Your presence is required immediately. There have been some disturbances, Sir," Walter replied cryptically.

"What kind of disturbances, Walter? Speak plainly!" Integra responded a bit more strongly than necessary, but she had enough of this cryptic bullshit from everyone. Someone was going to tell her the truth for once without withholding anything back.

"You see, Sir, there have been some unusual deaths occurring lately, that the police seem to be unable to handle. All of the victims are teenage girls, ranging from 15 to 18 years old. The unusual part is that they are drained of all their blood and have bite wounds covering their whole bodies," Walter informed her with more details this time.

"Hm, so you are saying that there is a possibility this is more in our jurisdiction then. Something feels strange, though, Walter. You say they have been drained and covered in bite marks, but they have not turned to either draculinas or ghouls. Am I correct in assuming as much?" she asked perplexed.

"Exactly, Sir. Therein lays our problem. If it was a vampire attack, normally they would have drained them and turn them either in vampires, in the case they were virgins, or in ghouls, in the case they weren't. If it was a ghoul attack, their bodies would not be as intact as they were. You know, as well as I do, that these monsters don't just delicately bite. Also, a vampire would be more discreet in disposing the body if he had no use of it, apart from a meal. After all, they rarely wish to draw attention. They may be savage beasts, but they are usually more intelligent than that. Something just isn't right here," Walter replied just as confused as Integra.

"I see…What did Alucard say about this? As much as I hate to admit it, he is more knowledgeable than anyone concerning these matters," she asked grudgingly.

"Well, Sir, you see that's the other problem that requires your attention. Since yesterday he has been quite, how should I say this exactly, uncooperative. He is adamant on following no one else's orders but yours. He won't even look at the file containing the pictures from the cases," Walter said with slight irritation.

"That stubborn, bloodsucking prick!" Integra bellowed, her ire reaching frightening heights.

Walter wisely kept quiet and let her rant for a few minutes, until she calmed down enough to hold a more sedate conversation.

"Why are you telling me this _now_, Walter? You said there have been multiple victims, correct? Why wasn't I informed sooner of this matter?" she asked snidely, finally calming down enough to think this more rationally.

"I believe the police force was not ready to admit their inability in handling this case, that's why this problem has escalated so much. Apparently, they were under the misguided belief this was only the work of some underground occult group. Even now, they were reluctant in surrendering the case completely to us," Walter said, sounding very much annoyed.

"Wait! What do you mean _completely_?" Integra inquired, suddenly not liking what Walter was implying.

"Exactly as I said and you surmised, Sir. They're sending one of their, what did they call him exactly, ah yes, _ace_detectives to…work with us in solving these heinous crimes," he said with distaste.

"And the Queen agreed to this?" Integra asked incredulously.

"I am afraid so, Sir. She said it would be a great opportunity for our organization to, how did she call it exactly, ah yes, _make some friends__,_" he said with even more distaste than before.

"Unbelievable…," Integra exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly, Sir," Walter piped in.

"Walter, if you repeat on more time the word _exactly_, there'll be no souvenir for you!" Integra warned him, sick of hearing that word.

"As you command, Sir. Shall I make preparations for your immediate depart?" he inquired tonelessly, returning to his cold façade.

"No need, I'll make them myself. I need at least a few more hours away and _no one_ is taking that away from me!" she bit out determined.

"When is this famous _ace_ detective coming, Walter?" she asked with contempt.

"He is expected to arrive tomorrow morning, Sir. I was informed he is currently not in London," Walter answered promptly.

"Where is he? Vacationing?" Integra asked wryly.

"I wouldn't know, Sir. Should I have someone do a complete background check on him?" he asked with mirth.

"That's a wonderful idea, Walter. Please do so," she replied with equal glee.

"Understood. I shall expect you tonight for more detailed briefing. Oh, and Sir, if you would be so kind as to inform those two lovebirds as well, I would be much obliged. Have a safe trip back," he said merrily and ended the phone call.

"Thanks, Walter," she responded full of sarcasm to the dead line.

"Dear God, I did not ask for much. Just a little reprieve from Hell's subsidiary company in earth, namely Hellsing," Integra pleaded with exasperation.

"It appears that You are hell bent on ignoring me, so I'll ask someone else," she said sullenly.

"Dear Santa, this year instead of bringing me a gift, please come and receive one; a red clothed menace from my mansion. He is well accustomed to wearing a leash and I am sure your reindeers would appreciate a little break as well," she finished sweetly.

"Alright, Integra, buckle up, you're going back to Hell," she murmured defeated and started packing.

* * *

After half an hour or so, everything was packed and ready.

"Well, not a big a surprise there…not like I had time to unpack anything in the first place," she murmured dryly.

"Now, all that's left is to inform Seras and the Captain of our untimely departure, book our tickets and enjoy my last few hours here buying souvenirs and regretting my decision to seek help from the monster in the basement ten years ago. If only a time machine existed…," she mused with a forlorn expression.

Discarding these useless thoughts of wishful thinking, she called the concierge to ask to be connected to her employee's room.

"H-hello?" a trembling feminine voice broke through Integra's musings.

"Calm down, Seras. I am not going to eat you alive, I leave that up to your master for when we return," she informed the stuttering female.

"S-sir Integra! It was not my fault!" the blond vampire whined miserably.

"I am aware of that, Seras. You and I share the unfortunate luck of being surrounded by abusive, domineering, self- absorbed bastards, but that's not why I called. Gather your things and your inadequate lover, we're going back home in a few hours due to some unexpected news. I'll brief you on the details later. Wait for my call," Integra said and hung up, eager to get out of the room and take a walk to calm down.

Grabbing her purse, she left her room and walked out sighing deeply, as she made her way to the elevator.

Back in their room, Seras put down the phone and collapsed unceremoniously to the floor.

"Damn, that was scary…," she murmured, feeling depleted from last day's emotional and physical stress.

Gathering herself up, she headed for the living room, where Pip was snoring obliviously and quite happily.

"Ignorance is bliss…I don't even want to know what perverted dreams he's having, if his expression is anything to judge by," she mused observing the Frenchman's stupid, slyly grinning face.

"Well, this calls for a rather rude awakening," she whispered with a cruel smile.

"Ohh, Piiiip, time to wake uuuup," she said in a sing song voice, right before she tipped over the couch along with him.

"W-what the…," Pip exclaimed, trying to disentangle himself from under the heavy couch.

"Get yourself together, Pip. We're going back," she informed him and headed to the bathroom.

"Fucking perfect! I was just getting to the good part…," was the last thing Seras heard coming from the living room, before she closed the door with a loud thump.

* * *

_**"Moar**__: HiHi! Thanks for replying to my review : D_  
_I actually liked this chapter. For a filler, you tied up a pretty big plot line by bringing Pip and Integra together in the gym. So that she is at least fully aware of them and they now know that. So there's no beating around the bush so to say in that regard. So it worked out! I think this little break of a chapter was fun and well needed. __  
_Keep it up! And YESYESYES I'm oh so looking forward to Duncan's next appearance!"_**: It's my pleasure and great joy to receive your commnets and thoughts, so of course I would reply! I thank YOU for supporting me all this time! You're a wonderful reader ^^**

**Well? Now things are getting a little more interesting, aren't they?**


	15. Welcome back

**Hi everyone! I can't tell you how ecstatic I am that this story has now over 20 followers and 60 reviews! I really, really, really love you guys from the bottom of my heart! You are awesome! Now on another note, I noticed this new image manager. Does the picture have to be drawn by me? Cause, trust me when I say this, I have zero artistic talent, i.e. I suck big time! Anyway, on to the chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Song : "Naughty Corner" by Filthy Boy**

The flight back had been a complete and utter nightmare. Integra had asked politely, threatened, blackmailed and came even close to begging in order for the airport security to approve Seras's coffin to be uploaded as legitimate cargo. In the end, she had played the card of the deeply devastated relative, who wanted to fulfill her cousin's dying wish to be buried in the family cemetery along with her deceased parents. The security guards had taken one look upon her crest fallen face and red rimmed eyes – those sleepless nights had come in handy after all – and one look upon Seras's cold and inanimate body and had finally reluctantly agreed to make an exception.

'_How does Walter manage to cope with all these ridiculous little details on a daily basis?__'_Integra mused, appreciating the presence of her loyal butler even more.

An obnoxious grunt interrupted her thoughts and she turned to stare at the Frenchman, blissfully passed out to the seat next to her. The thought of strangling him with his long braid crossed her mind momentarily and she sighed in defeat.

_Only an hour, only an hour left…Bear with it, Integra__,'_she repeated in a futile attempt to calm her stressed nerves.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat, Miss?" a bubbly flying attendant asked her politely.

'_Arsenic, strychnine, cyanide?__;_ she thought wryly, but wisely decided not to scare the poor woman, who was after all only doing her job.

"No, thank you," she replied, still feeling the effects of a vicious hangover, courtesy of last night's fiasco.

* * *

Time had passed unbearably slow, but finally Integra was now looking at the imposing, familiar gates of the old mansion she had the misfortune of calling _home._

She got out of the car Walter had graciously arranged to come pick her up, took one look at the entrance and then turned around, making a hasty retreat back in the car.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" the driver asked confused by her bizarre behavior.

"No, I just need a minute. Can't I have some time to myself, some privacy, no annoying pests bothering me just for one bloody minute of my hellish life?" she exploded at the unsuspecting male, who promptly sensed her dangerous mood and abandoned the car like his life depended on it.

"Great, now instead of the Iron Maiden, I'll be know as the Iron Bitch among my staff!" she exclaimed, regretting her violent outbreak.

A soft knock on the car's window interrupted her angry tirade suddenly. Trying really hard not to repeat the same mistake, she lowered the window and came face to face with her beloved Walter bent over, staring at her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he asked softly with kind eyes.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, Walter. I just forgot my bag and came to retrieve it," she uttered the lame excuse, knowing full well that he had witnessed the whole incident already, but trusting him to keep quiet about it.

"Oh, I see. I trust you found what you were looking for, then?" he replied not disappointing her, opening the door for her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm back," she said, making a more dignified exit from the car this time.

"Welcome back, Sir," he responded with a warm smile, mechanically relieving her of the bag.

"Has Seras and Mr. Bernadotte arrived yet?" she asked tired.

"Yes, they arrived a few minutes earlier. Mr. Bernadotte headed for his room, while Miss Seras was transported to her own room by the help of the guards. Poor thing must have been exhausted from the repeated flights," Walter informed her with a sympathetic look.

"Yes, well, she is not the only one. I would want nothing more than to have a hot bath and rest, but unfortunately there are more pressing matters to discuss. You mentioned something about a new temporary addition to our corps?" she inquired, heading straight for her study with Walter in tow.

"Yes, I have all the relative papers in your office, Sir. Please take a look at them at your leisure as I prepare the tea," he replied, opening the door for her and leaving to perform said task.

Integra finally alone in the familiar room took a moment to study her surroundings. She did not wish to replay what had transpired in this exact place a few days ago and yet, as she eyed the large mahogany desk, random, very vivid images assaulted her mercilessly at once.

Leather binds restricting her limbs, scorching breath searing her skin, talented fingers slowly torturing her flesh in the most desirable ways.

A loud, sharp noise echoed throughout the room, awakening Integra from the dangerous trance she had succumbed in. Judging from the stinging pain in her left cheek, she must have unconsciously slapped her self free, thankfully before she had treated into more detailed memories. She wasn't sure if she would have had the strength of mind to break free, if she had conjured his lust consumed gaze or his darkly erotic voice or-

_Slap_

"Damn it, stop this!" she commanded harshly her treacherous mind, now sporting a matching redness in her other cheek.

However before she had the chance to collect her shattered dignity, the same haunting voice she dreaded to imagine whispered in her mind, _'A__hhh, Integra, I was not aware you were fond of such rough treatment, else I would have been more than pleased to indulge your dark cravings__.'_

"Shut up! You did more than enough on that aspect already! I'm not a masochist. Get out of mind right now, you sadistic scum!" she bellowed enraged.

'_Oh, master, I assure you, what I did cannot even be considered mildly abusive. I'm willing to rectify this, should you give me the right incentive, though__,'_ his deep, husky voice provoked her, raising goose bumps all over her body.

"You are forbidden from ever performing these vile fantasies your demented mind entertains. If you so dare touch a single hair on my head, so help me God, I will chain you in the deepest dungeon and let you starve for eternity!" she threatened him cruelly.

'_When did I_ever_touch you, master?__'_his low baritone voice mocked her with amusement.

"I…You…Th-that's enough! Disappear, crawl back to the black hole from whence you came forth, until your presence is requested. And that's a direct order, _servant_!" she screamed, recognizing very well that she was not in the proper mental state to deal with him any longer.

'_As you wish, Integra. But, tell me, how fared your little escape plan? Did you drown in pleasure at the arms of a stranger? Did you scream your release straddling the hips of a secret lover? Or did perhaps the chains binding you become tighter? Can you answer with certainty who is the caged bird now?__,'_ he finished seductively, laughing hoarsely in delight.

"I came back for work, you delusional bastard! Don't flatter yourself!" she shouted flustered to the empty room, swinging her fist menacingly and refusing stubbornly to acknowledge the veiled truth of his words.

She swore she could hear his taunting reply,_"we shall see that",_or was that her own twisted brain playing games with her.

Exhaling a long breath, she gathered her bruised ego and took a seat behind the large desk, reaching in the first drawer for one of her prized cigars. After lighting it up, surrounded by the nostalgic scent of normalcy, she noticed the files waiting for her attention right in front of her.

"I did come back for work and that's exactly what I'm going to be focusing on from now on," she repeated sullenly, opening the first thin file and examining the contents carefully.

The papers told her nothing more than what Walter had already reported. The only new piece of information was some post mortem pictures of the victims and the forensics report. From what Integra could tell, this awfully resembled a vampire's attack. Bite marks, bodies drained of blood, an expression of horror permanently carved on their faces. But, something felt indeed off, something just didn't fit in with normal vampire assaults. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what that something was and that worried and infuriated Integra to no end.

Deciding to put a pause on those thoughts, since she seemed to be getting nowhere, she moved on to the other file concerning their soon to be unwanted houseguest, only to freeze in her chair, as the face of a handsome man with alluring dark emerald eyes stared back at her.

"No…it can't be. This is a hallucination, that or I definitely need new glasses," she whispered shocked. However, despite all her futile attempts to deny what her eyes were witnessing and her brain was telling her, there was no other plausible explanation.

"Duncan McMillan," she read aloud the name under the picture, a feeling of mad amusement possessing her suddenly.

"So his last name _did_start with a Mc…," she said triumphantly and broke down laughing hysterically.

Just outside the door of her study Walter listened closely to his master's antics.

"My Lady…," he whispered with concern, "what has been done to you?"

* * *

_**"Guest :**__Oh man, I do love it when you update. It's the perfect way to spend an evening. I'm so excited to read what happens next! And if my bunch is correct, I know exactly who this Ace Detective is! I love your work so very much, favourite Hellsing fic ever. 3"_**: I feel the same way as you! It is the perfect way to spend an evening! I'll try and keep up my updating schedule, but most likely I'll fail miserably...However, updates should not take more than 2 weeks!Yeap, I think I really made it too easy to guess who that ace detective was, haha! Still, way to go^^**

_**"Moar :**__Again, before I get started, thank you for replying!_  
_I have such a strong feeling that Duncan is going to be the partner detective! Please tell me this is so! AHHH if it is then that means that there will be so much juicy drama with the whole Alucard, Integra, Duncan triangle! Please update asap!"_**: Thanks for reviewing so faithfully, darling! Yeap, your feeling was correct, I really need to be more enigmatic xD! I'm no good with drama usually, but I can promise there'll be many hilarious situations between the trio, the much expected male antagonism and we'll see what else I can throw in to spice things up lol! I tried to update as soon as possible :)**

**I'm always happy to know your thoughts^^**


	16. Hedonism

**Woohoo, I'm on a roll these days! I honestly can't stop writing lol! I added the missing song titles for the previous chapters thanks to Tharooday's awesome review. Check out the one for chapter 15, the lyrics combined with the singer's voice are to die for! Also, this chapter is pure Alucard thanks to another reader's request! It's not a fun chapter though… finally I slipped some drama in there. Enjoy :)**

**Song : "The Black Magic Show" by Elefant**

Integra had finally calmed down enough to evaluate the current situation more logically. Slowly sipping her tea, she thought back on the events of these past two days.

"Who knew I would meet that mysterious stranger again? Under these circumstances no less!" she chuckled amused by this bizarre coincidence.

"Perhaps this is the universe's gift to me for all my hardships up until now," she mused hearing the comically distorted voice in her brain replying, _'Sorry for all the trouble, Integra. Here, accept this yummy piece of hotness as an apology!'_

"This is not bad, not bad at all. I could certainly use this…," she thought with a devious smile and decided to take a stroll down the dungeons.

"You are not the only one well versed in games of war and wit, my despicable servant. Your arrogance will be your downfall," she murmured evilly, her mood improving as she envisioned her impending victory.

* * *

This time, Integra didn't even pause outside the huge, intricate doors of his chambers. Instead she pushed them open determined and waltzed right in with no care in the world.

"My dear master, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Have you come to punish me for my earlier indiscretion or perhaps you'd prefer to be the one punished?" his deep, husky voice broke through the silent darkness of the chamber taunting her.

"As if, servant. I've come here to answer your question and before you make another degrading remark, I meant the one regarding my trip!" she bit out daring him to disobey her.

"Oh? Then, by all means, please do elaborate," he said finally coming out of the shadows and making himself comfortable in the velvet armchair.

For a moment Integra stood completely frozen in her place, staring at him like a deer waiting for the accident to happen.

'_No, nononono, this…this is…just like…,' _she thought panicking as she looked at him enthralled and he slowly raised his glass in a mocking salute with a devilish grin.

'_Just like in my dream….,' _she finished in her mind, recognizing all too well the scene he had chosen to reenact.

There he was, sitting cross legged, holding a glass full of a crimson forbidden liquid and giving her a look so full of potent lust it would probably be considered illegal in some states.

Just like that, Integra was transported back in her dream, only now she knew what kind of expression he was wearing as he watched her sway and writhe provocatively on that dim lighted stage. He was making damn sure she knew!

"Fair is fair, Integra. You certainly allowed me to witness such a pleasing display; it would be awfully rude of me not to return the favor," he offered silkily in a deep sensual voice.

"T-take it back…," she whispered trembling and breathing heavily.

"I am sorry, master. I didn't quite hear you. What would you have me _do?_" he replied in a low suggestive tone that was almost tangible.

"Take it back! Erase this image right now!" she tried to command him, but even to her own ears it sounded more like pleading.

"You will have to forgive me, master, but that is one request I cannot fulfill. Even if I do erase it momentarily, it will appear again. Your own mind is solely responsible for conjuring it; I merely assisted in its completion. It will _always_ remain," he promised darkly with ardent satisfaction.

"Why did you have to complete it in the first place? I never asked you to nor I desired it to be so!" she yelled exasperated, ordering the sinfully erotic visage to disappear with not much success.

"Ohh, but you did. You were also very…demanding in doing so," he said hoarsely and Integra swore she heard an animalistic growl escaping his throat.

"I did not do such a thing!" she bellowed, only to be silenced as fragmented parts of her accursed dream assaulted her mercilessly; her straddling his legs almost forcibly, guiding his elegant hand sensually over her heated skin, urging him to grant her release with his long, talented fingers.

"You _did _command me to complete it and I must say I enjoyed it so very much. It is always a pleasure to follow your orders, master," he repeated seductively, his rough tone betraying his barely restrained hunger.

"Enough, Alucard! Since you are so eager to follow my commands, here is one for you. Do not ever show that expression again in my presence. I do not care what depraved games you play by yourself alone in your coffin, but you'll refrain from involving me in them!" she warned him trying to regain a semblance of authority.

"Women are such fickle beings. I thought you of all people did not like to contradict yourself, Integra. So be it, I will keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours, my dear master," he commented cryptically with amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean, servant? I have made no such deal with you!" she yelled confused.

"You knew very well what kind of creature you accepted in your service right from the very beginning, Integra. If I'm displaying this kind of behavior right now you are not completely without fault. As they say, a master should always be accountable for the actions of their servants," he continued provoking her as her eyes blazed with fury.

"They also say that servants are to follow their master's commands without questions, Alucard. But when have you ever taken that rule into account?" she spat back with contempt.

"Your memory doesn't serve you well, master. When have I ever been nothing but obedient? You ask me to kill in the name of God, which I detest with the whole of my being and yet I oblige happily. You ask me to refrain from draining humans and I leave the poor creatures alone, even if it goes against my very nature. You forbid me from touching all that tempting flesh of yours hidden behind these unappealing suits and I have refrained from caressing even one of your fingertips. Tell me, Integra, what have I done to be considered such a bad servant?" he said slowly, pinning her with an intense stare that captivated her whole being.

"Is it those dreams that plague your restless sleep? You are a _hypocrite, _master. They have been appearing long before I decided to take an active role and they _will_ continue to do so after I cease to participate directly. Deep down you are aware of this and it's eating you alive; the fact that you desire such a vile creature, cursed and rejected by your precious God. I have accepted what I am for quite some time now, Integra. Can _you _say the same?" he said coldly and Integra felt the stinging pain as if he had slapped her in the face.

She felt rooted to the cold, hard ground of the ominous room, unable to even utter a word. But she didn't have to, because he continued anyway with his cruel performance.

"You insisted these games come to an end. There, it's done! How does it feel hearing not arousing, forbidden dark suggestions, but real, harsh truths? You always were a woman of steel, surely you can appreciate the beauty of this, can you not?" he taunted cruelly.

"Y-you….what is this? Why are you acting like that now?" she whispered, snapping out of her momentary trance and staring at his unforgiving features.

"Is this too _real_ for you to handle, master? I thought you had grown weary of all the concealed plays and careful prevarication. I can grant you your darkest desires, Integra, but I cannot liberate you from wanting them," he offered wryly, abusing her vulnerable state more.

"Run, run away, enclose yourself protectively in your childish delusions and ignore the monster in the basement if you wish. But, remember, it will not be only me you are running away from," he said scathingly cutting her to the bone.

She ran. She ran as fast as her trembling legs allowed her to without stopping. His words haunted her, burned her and chilled her to the deepest ends of her soul.

When she came to, she was panting heavily, covered in sweat with a painful tightening in her chest that threatened to suffocate her. An enrapturing silvery moon half hidden behind a curtain of beckoning darkness mocked her with its paleness and its scrutiny, reminding her of him and his unveiled cruelty.

"Damn him! Damn him and damn me!" she shouted at the unbearably beautiful night sky, dropping to her knees and slamming her fist to the soft, welcoming ground.

* * *

_**"Moar :**__That update was so quick! WOO! Yes, I sure am happy that Integra's back. Now the fun can ensue : 3_"**:** **I'm happy that she's back too! I'm sorry if this chapter is not as fun as expected, but I hope you liked it as well! Thanks for reviewing faithfully, darling :)**

_**"Guest :**__Oh my goodness. I giggled so much with this chapter. I freaking love this fic. I can't wait for all ze drama. I'm kinda hoping for a little more Alucard, but I'll let you weave your wonderful magic! Xx"_ **: I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, honey! Here's some of the long awaited drama AND more Alucard for you! Thanks for the wonderful review :)**

**Hope this wasn't too heavy, but I felt it had to be done. Till next week^^**


	17. He is here, he is not here

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Important announcement : I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month with an original novel. That means updates will be slower throughout November; if I even update at all. Wish me luck! Enjoy :)**

**Song : "Leave You With a Letter" by The Black Belles**

"Sir, Mr. McMillan has arrived and is requesting to see you. Should I have someone escort him right away or would you like to meet him later?" Walter asked softly the exhausted woman sitting with a defeated expression behind the mahogany desk.

"Bring him now, Walter. No point in postponing the inevitable. Let's just get this over with, so I can take a break for a few hours," Integra replied with a tired voice, rubbing her eyes.

"As you wish, Sir," the butler bowed and left, but not before briefly glancing at her with concern. She really looked even worse than before she left for her vacation and that worried the old male greatly.

* * *

"Enter," Integra called as nonchalantly as she could with a serious expression, when she heard the knock on the door.

The door opened and the same dashing man she had met a couple of days earlier walked in looking even more handsome than before. The club's dark lighting had given his features an appealing look, but in the daylight he looked even more attractive.

"Mr. McMillan. I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, director of Hellsing Institution. Please have a seat," she addressed him regally without an ounce of hesitation showing on her face.

"Detective Duncan McMillan at your services, but you already know that don't you, Miss Hellsing?" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took the offered seat.

"Yes, I suppose we can skip the boring introductions, Mr. McMillan," Integra agreed restraining herself from sighing aloud.

"Our introduction was anything but boring, Miss Hellsing. Unless you disagree?" Duncan shot back with a teasing smile that nearly burned Integra's retinas from the radiance.

'_This man's smile is dangerous!' _she thought wincing from the effort not to fall for his charms.

"It was….interesting. Shall I assume it was also deliberate and carefully planned on your part?" she said in a cold voice, pinning him with a hard stare.

"Can you blame me? I'm quite certain you have already done your research on me. I simply prefer a more direct approach when something or someone catches my attention. And you have most certainly succeeded in making me very intrigued, Integra," Duncan answered staring her back, although his eyes were filled with mirth and something darker, more alluring.

"Already on a first name basis?" Integra chastised him lightly, although his gaze held her captive and made her voice a little breathy.

"I thought we were past these formalities by now. May I also remind you that it was you insisting on a first name basis? Besides, you have given me far greater liberties with your person for you to be bothered by that," he replied smoothly with a seductive tone.

'_What is it with these males making me remember all my previous indiscretions? If he wasn't a human, I'd bet my father's swords collection he would get along just fine with...,' _she thought annoyed at his words, but stopped midsentence as the thought of that other male made her heart constrict painfully and she flinched.

"Integra, are you alright? You suddenly look really pale. Have you had any decent sleep since yesterday? I have to say the trip back was exhausting for me as well. How about we continue this conversation at a later time?" he suggested frowning slightly, when he saw her ashen face and wide eyes after his little teasing.

"Thank you, Duncan. I would really appreciate that. I'm sorry we didn't manage to talk more about the case. We'll continue this later, when we are both feeling more refreshed," she agreed, smiling thankfully at him.

"Don't worry about that. We'll have plenty of time to discuss it. That madman, whoever he is, has no intention of stopping this carnage any time soon. Besides, I am quite content with the progress today. I do prefer to hear you say my name so casually and I must admit I had missed your smile. Rest well, Integra," he bid her goodbye grinning smugly and left her to her own devices.

'_Did I just call him by his _first _name? Damn it, I need a zipper for my mouth or a filter for my thoughts! Freaking hot males with the ability to turn women into blabbering idiots!' _she berated herself, watching his broad shoulders and fine backside as he walked to the door.

* * *

"I believe you are already familiar with these two," Integra said with a speculative look as she pointed at Seras and Pip standing behind her later that night.

"Miss Seras Victoria and Mr. Pip Bernadotte. Yes, I've done my homework, Integra. Although, I must admit that seeing a person declared dead standing in front of me is still quite unnerving," Duncan replied staring at the young Draculina with barely concealed interest.

"Yet you do not seem surprised by that," Integra commented with a matter of fact tone.

"As I've told you before, there aren't many things that would surprise me anymore. In our line of work you are encouraged to embrace the unknown and have a critical eye. I have had my suspicions for a while now, but nothing concrete before I was assigned to this case," he shot back raising an eyebrow amused.

"Monsieur, I do hope that 'embrace the unknown' was just a matter of speech. I would advise you to keep your hands and any other body parts away from my mignonette," Pip interrupted giving the man a warning glare and hugging Seras possessively.

"Rest assured, Mr. Bernadotte, that such a thing will not happen. Although, Miss Victoria is indeed a mystery and my curious nature is itching to investigate further, I'm more interested in someone else right now," Duncan laughed and shared a knowing look with the man.

"Glad to hear that. In that case, you can just call me Pip. Um, about the other thing though, maybe you should reconsider? You seem like a decent human being and going down that road will not end up good for you," Pip said a bit more relaxed, catching the man's drift.

"If you two have finished the male bonding ritual, perhaps we can continue with more pressing matters?" Integra intercept exasperated, glaring at them intently and Seras nodded once, elbowing Pip quite hard.

"Good," she commented as they both assumed a sheepish look, "now I have taken a look at the victims' profiles, but besides the fact that they were all young females, I haven't found a common factor. Do you happen to have more insight on this, since you have been working on this case for far longer than us, detective?" she asked with a fake, sweet tone provoking him.

"I'm afraid not, Integra. If I did, then this collaboration wouldn't have been necessary now, would it?" he shot back mockingly, not taking the bait.

"I suppose it would be a moot point to ask you two the same?" Integra questioned the two fidgeting figures behind her.

"Um, n-no, Sir Integra. In fact, we, ah, we haven't had the chance to even read the files yet…," Seras murmured feeling extremely uncomfortable just being there.

"Then why are you here wasting my time? Go read the information and then check the murder sites immediately! Must I always tell you even the simplest of things?" Integra shouted finally losing her patience with their incompetence.

"Yes, Sir!" they both saluted and ran for the door as fast as they could.

"Was that really necessary, Integra?" Duncan asked with a half grin after they had left.

"You try working with them for a week and then come tell me if I'm wrong in the way I deal with them!" Integra hissed back fuming. Those idiots had disgraced the institution in front of an outsider no less.

'_Oh, I'll definitely have a word with them when they come back! This is exactly what I needed right now,' _she thought relaxing a bit at the prospect of releasing some tension. Then she froze instantly as another thought hit her hard.

'_The teasing reply never came…,' _she thought astounded. This was not right, there should have been something like _'If you wish for a release, I would be more than happy to oblige'_ or a similar line in a deep, husky voice teasing her mercilessly.

'_It is nighttime, he should be up, we have a guest, he never loses the chance to intimidate poor civilians. Where is _he_?' _she wondered perplexed, standing up absentmindedly.

"Integra, what's wrong?" a concerned, masculine voice broke through her haze and she found herself looking straight in shimmering emerald pools just a margin away as she felt a strong, warm pressure on her shoulders.

"I-I am fine, I'm sorry for making you worry, Duncan. It's nothing really, I was simply lost in thought," she said quickly taking a step back and sitting down again.

"You scared me there for a moment. What were you thinking so hard? Was it something relative with the case?" he asked intrigued and narrowed his eyes.

"In a way…. yes, you could say that. I just remembered I have one more resource I haven't used yet although, I save that one usually for the end mostly," she answered cryptically refusing to divulge more.

"From my understanding, if you wait till the end to use whatever resource you have, then it must be something dangerous and hard to control," he surmised with a hard stare.

'_You're really perceptive, Duncan. I had almost forgotten that about you,' _Integra mused focusing more on the male before her now.

"Don't look at me like that, Integra. I may not look like it, but I have years of experience within the force and I'm quite good at reading others," he supplied with a half smile.

"I will keep that in mind, Duncan," she said in a serious voice, vowing to be extremely careful around him in the future.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

"**BlindZombieFace : **_YAY! OMG I love the games Alucard plays. I am a Integra Cosplayer and My husband is my alucard and Were HIGHLY wanting to use a sinp of this story for a Cosplay video*skit* for acon. If thats okay? One of the BEST Fanfics I we have ever read PLEASE keep em' coming!__" : _**Of course you can use whatever you like! Good luck with the competition! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Thank you so much for reading :)**

**P.S. I think it's awesome to do that as a couple!**

"**Guest : **_Oh my god. I am thiiis far from squealing. This is so perfect. Thank you for granting my wish on both the drama AND Alucard! You really are one of my favourite writers. Keep doing what you do best xx__" : _**You're welcome, darling! I'm happy to oblige and most times you just give me inspiration with your suggestions! So, thank you for reading and helping me out :)**

"**Luckydevil : **_I've been waiting for a confrontation for a while now, but this was way beyond my expectations. It's brilliant, I love it. Please update soon.__  
__*goes back to read one more time"__ : _**I thought it was time for some harsh words as well. I'm glad you agree with me and enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts! They're most welcome :)**

"**Moar : Here is more for your delight, honey! Forgive me for the long wait :)**


	18. Careful, he bites

**Maerry late Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! I'm really sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! The good news is that I've found a Beta, so expect better chapters from now on. The bad news is that this is the enedited version because I wanted to ive you a holidays present! Enjoy :)**

**Song: "B3" by Placebo (New Song by my favorite band, yay! That's my Christmas present)**

'_Alucard, I demand your presence at my office immediately,' _Integra commanded in a flat tone mentally, as she finally mastered the courage to summon the being, who occupied her thoughts for the past hour.

She leisurely smoked one of her favorite cigars, waiting for the familiar tingling sensation of his arrival. She waited, and waited, and waited, but he never showed up; even after she had finished three of her cigars.

"Well, _if _the mountain won't come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain," she recited the proverb, knowing very well his dislike for anything related to the Turks. The infuriating creature owed her some answers for his recent defiance of all her orders, and she was going to get them right now!

* * *

Duncan had made a slight detour while returning to his appointed guestroom as his curiosity had won, and he decided to explore the huge mansion.

"This mansion is a mass…" he murmured awed as he walked leisurely, committing every detail of his surroundings to memory for future closer inspection.

He had circled around the main floor. Now the question was if he should continue on the upper floors or the basement. Deciding that he had fewer chances to meet people in the basement, and subsequently have to explain his actions, he chose that path.

"This is not a basement…it's a dungeon," he muttered surprised as he walked through the narrow, stone passage, eyeing the steel doors on his left and right suspiciously.

He stopped abruptly as he reached the end of the corridor outside some huge, intricate doors that gave off a dark feeling; like something cursed lurked behind them.

"The smart move would be to walk away," he mused aloud, "but, I was always more of a daredevil to listen to the logical part of my brain," he finished the sentence, pushing against the ominous doors.

They opened much more easily than he would have guessed, revealing a dark room bathed in the soft glow of a few burning candles. The scenery reminded him of a Hollywood black and white movie from the 30s. The only thing missing was a vampire, rising from his coffin, to devour the fool mortal who dared to trespass on his resting chamber.

"Bloody hell! No fucking way!" he exclaimed startled as what he had just thought became a reality right before his eyes. A shadowed figured rose from the coffin far back in the room, causing him to stare at the sight with a gaping mouth.

"If you are not willing to provide either one for my entertainment, then I would suggest not to utter those words so carelessly, mortal," a deep baritone voice came from the bizarre creature's side.

The human male stared dumbly at the peculiar being before him at that then broke out in a fit of loud laughter.

"I was expecting more something like 'Give me your blood' or 'Time to die, pathetic trash', not an indirect invitation to a bloody sexual play with a vampire," Duncan managed to say between laughs.

"Ah, unfortunately I am under strict orders not to perform either one of those actions without express permission," Alucard replied dryly, perusing the human with obvious curiosity shining in the crimson depths of his eyes.

"Let me guess…dangerous secret weapon?" Duncan asked with mirth, wiping tears from laughing too much.

"Allow me to guess…incompetent, nosy detective?" the vampire shot back with a sardonic grin.

"A vampire who bites verbally as well," Duncan mocked him in turn, raising an eyebrow at the red and black clad creature.

"One of the pleasures I am still allowed to retain," Alucard shrugged elegantly, taking a seat at his velvet armchair as he motioned for the man to come closer.

"You have a very strict master, don't you?" Duncan remarked, approaching the vampire with caution.

"She is indeed a woman of steel, yet she can break quite easily if you target her weak points, won't you agree?" Alucard answered with a satisfied smirk as he filled a glass with the scarlet liquid he so much enjoyed.

"I wouldn't know about that, but she can be charmed by a few choice words," Duncan replied with a superior smirk in retaliation.

"A weakness all women possess I have to admit. You seem to be doing quite well on that account," Alucard agreed, nodding at the human male as he raised his glass in a mocking salute.

"I can be quite charming when it suits my purposes. So can you, if I had to guess," Duncan confessed with a lopsided grin, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"Ah, so it is a matter of convenience then. An easy, effortless way to get the answers you so desperately seek?" Alucard asked with a curious glint in his crimson stare, narrowing his eyes.

"In most cases that would be correct. However, I do hold a personal interest in this specific one," the human man revealed boldly, challenging the older male.

"I suppose you do. However, it would take more than a few flattering words to accomplish your purpose in this case," Alucard advised him wryly.

"I am aware of that, but there is no rush. I will be staying here for quite a while after all," Duncan agreed seriously, losing his playful manner.

"I would not be so certain of that, mortal. Your stay could very well become a rather short lived one; if you are not careful," Alucard warned him menacingly as he pinned the human male with a hard stare.

"I thought you couldn't follow through threats like that. Is there a point in making them then?" the green eyed man provoked him with mocking glee.

"I certainly do have very clear orders, mortal. The choice of following them or not, though, completely depends on my mood or judgment. Unlike your presence and services, mine are irreplaceable within Hellsing. Remember that, _Duncan," _Alucard countered with a Cheshire grin, addressing the human male by name for the first time.

Integra chose that exact moment to barge inside the dim lighted chamber, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Her shock filled stare traveled from the slightly grinning vampire to the slightly scowling man and back.

"I demand an explanation right now!" she commanded, seething with anger. Her irritation level had finally reached a critical point, and someone would definitely pay the price for that.

"Do not frown so much, Integra. What did you say to the Police Girl? Ah, yes, _it's unbefitting of an English lady_," Alucard replied with a deep, rumbling tone as his chest vibrated from silent laughter.

"That is enough out of you, servant! I will deal with you later," she hissed, pinning him with a poisonous glare.

"Duncan, I did not give you permission to stroll around the mansion. If you wished for a tour, you should have requested it, and I would have gladly appointed you an escort," Integra said in a frosty tone, focusing her icy glare at the human detective.

"Would the tour have included _this _part of the mansion, too?" Duncan questioned stretching his arms wide, pointing all around him.

"I thought so," he commented as she stayed silent, not bothering to answer his rhetorical question.

"Surely, you would not expect her to reveal all the dirty, little secrets so soon? A lot more than simply charming her is required for that to happen," Alucard intervened with mirth lacing his tone, causing both humans to focus on him.

"Duncan, would you mind leaving us? We will continue this discussion farther in the morning," Integra ordered more than asked the rather intrigued human, who was watching their exchange with interest.

"If that is the lady's wish, I will comply," Duncan conceded with a charming smile, bowing lightly.

"And, Duncan…no more _detours!"_ Integra warned him as he waved, walking out of the room laughing.

"The human was proving to be quite an entertaining mortal. Why did you have to send him away, master? Or is it that you wished for us to be _alone _for what will continue?" Alucard inquired in a husky, mocking tone as he stared at her amused, undaunted by her stormy glare.

"I will not play that game with you, Alucard. Why have you refused my summons?" Integra asked him in a chilling voice, refusing to fall for his entrapping voice.

"You required my assistance? I did not feel the presence of an enemy. You have made it crystal clear that I am not to bother you for anything else other than that. If you wish to discuss a personal matter, _you_ should come to _me_ from now on, Integra. I may be your guard dog; however, I am not a stray dog to jump for your attention," he answered with a cruel smirk in an unyielding tone.

"How do you get off talking to me like that?" she snapped, enraged from his taunting attitude.

"There is a slight misunderstanding here, master. Apparently, you _get off _from me talking to you like that. You asked for this kind of treatment. It is time to acknowledge it. How long will you continue with this childish denial?" he bit back as his crimson stare darkened with unnamed emotion.

"I-I do _not_…I'm not even repeating that vile insinuation!" she exclaimed breathlessly as the look that he was giving her, made her knees grow weak.

"Oh, but you _do_…you crave it. That man you just dismissed so easily cannot give you what you need. You will soon come to realize that. However, I may not be waiting for that long, so make your decision soon, Integra," he reiterated in a low, throaty voice as she felt cool lips caressing her ear sensually and elegant fingers brushing her left cheek.

Before she had a chance to react, he disappeared from her sight, leaving her shell shocked, standing awkwardly alone in the eerily silent room.


End file.
